The Poktech Academy: Book One
by Icee The Hedgehog
Summary: After Arceus has had enough of Legendary Pokemon fighting and nearly destroying the planet, they find themselves humanized and shipped off to a school called the Poketech Academy, located in Hoenn. How will they fare? (Rated T for romance and possible violence)
1. Prolouge

_**Hello, everyone and welcome to another fic by yours truly, Icee The Hedgehog. I've decided to branch out and actually write a fic for the Pokemon Category with an idea I've had in mind for quite awhile. Yes, another human Legendary High School story focusing on how the Legndaries from the various Pokemon Regions deal with being humanized and the campus life.**_

 _ **This fic takes place in Hoenn in a school I made up called the Poketech Academy. It's most likely located near/around Mauville City.**_

 _ **In the future, this fic will contain minor romance and pairings (not sure of all pairs that will be involved yet though), and violence/blood, so it is rated T for those reasons.**_

 _ **Please enjoy...and apologies for the slightly sloppy Prologue.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _We shouldn't be here..._

Those were my first thoughts as I stepped onto this loud, crowded contraption known as a "school bus", loaded with all of my belongings, and who knows how many other people, headed to the new campus in which I will be calling home until who knows when.

Why did things end up this way you ask? Well, needless to say, it wasn't my fault it happened, or at least, I don't believe it to be.. It's Kyogre, Groudon, Palkia, Dialga, and any other set of Legendaries who choose to fight on a daily basis' fault for making Arceus get mad and send us here in the first place.

I still remember how things ended up this way as if it happened yesterday (wait, it _did_ happen yesterday)...

As what always happens every few years,, some nuts of humans had plans for Kyogre and Groudon, and awakened them, attempting to use their Primal Forms to revert the world to how it was in the beginning. However, their plans backfired when the two Pokemon chose to fight and nearly cause our planet to be destroyed once again - and guess who has to play mediator? ME! I stopped them, back to their holes they went, dealt with Deoxys afterwards, and that was that. Nothing too out of the ordinary, right?

Well, until the word got to Arceus...

Not an hour after the situation had been rectified, I found my happy tail, along with all of the other Legendaries sitting in Arceus' shrine, hearing him yell about how he is tired of our planet nearly being destroyed because we choose to act like brats. He went on to say that we need to start connecting with each other and the humans that we live with instead of sitting in our shrines all day long and coming out only when forced to come out, thus getting mad and "unnecessarily fighting" with people and Pokemon. He went on to say that until we connect with other humans and Pokemon, we shall never be able to live in harmony like we all dream.

So, without hearing out anybody else's opinions on the topic, Arceus turned us all into humans, gave us belongings, got us into a college called The Poketech Academy, and here we sit in this smelly bus, headed to the campus, not knowing how long we will be in this state or if we'll ever be in our Pokemon forms again. Absolutely not fair in any way whatsoever...

Now here I sit on this stinky bus (and I mean stinky, because someone didn't freshen up before they hopped on this bus), crammed against the window because Giratina isn't kind enough to scoot over and give me any room. In front of me, I see Regice, snoring away. The only reason I know it's him is because of his very light blue, almost white colored hair, and the necklace around his neck, which is blue and has yellow dots inside, arranged in the same fashion as the dots on his face when he's in Pokemon form. To anyone else he would seem just like any other human - as well as the rest of us. Arceus purposely did that, since he knew that if our true identities were revealed outright it may very well start a war, and nobody needs any more of those (well, at least I don't...).

A big part of me wonders how in the world Regice can comfortably sleep on this bus. I mean, don't get me wrong. I would love to be asleep in my shrine right now, as probably would any of the Legendaries on this bus, but my mind is wandering too much for me to just sleep right now (and Giratina's butt is just about touching mine in this crammed seat, but that's beside the point.). My blood's boiling at the fact that Kyogre and Groudon's (and everyone else's) unnecessary, childish fighting pushed Arceus to this point. I'm sure you, whoever is reading this stuff, would probably feel the same way if you actually knew about the ridiculous things they nearly destroy the planet over. Heck, one of the many things that have caused those two to argue was how Groudon felt that Kyogre's screechy cry was annoying and needed to change. Like we can control our voices, right? Times like that are when I question the maturity of Legendary Pokemon who have roamed this Earth for ages. You'd think they'd be more mature than this, right? I'm sure if Legendary Pokemon were just a tad bit more mature and just minded their own business, we wouldn't have our planet getting destroyed nearly as many times as it has by angry Legendaries. Sure, not every incident would have been avoided, since the humans are also at fault for getting us out of our shrines and attempting to use us, and that's out of our control, but I'm sure over half the incidents that have happened over the years would not have occurred if Legendaries just left each other alone.

I'm sure some of you are probably calling me a bit hypocritical by complaining about how the other Legendaries fighting, as I am often fighting with Deoxys as well. Well, in my opinion, the fighting we do is not of the same nature as the fighting between the other Legendaries because unlike their fights, ours are not over immature childish things. The only reason that we fight is because I don't trust Deoxys. I have questioned his motives for constantly trying to get onto our planet many times, never to receive an answer. As such, I fight him off until he leaves, because I don't trust that he won't harm the Pokemon and humans on the planet. He insists he's not intending to cause harm, but I don't believe that. I mean, you don't just send a highly destructive meteor at Hoenn and not be intending to hurt people - there's just no way, right? Until I get reasonable answers from Deoxys about the subject, I will continue to fight him off every time he tries to come, no matter what it takes out of me, to ensure the safety of the people and Pokemon on the planet. That, I feel, is my duty as a Legendary.

" _Alright, we are arriving at the campus!"_ the driver's voice sounds over the intercom. " _Please make sure you leave nothing on the bus, because once you get off, I will be driving away and you will not be able to get it! Have a great school year at Poketech!"_

The intercom clicks off and we grab our bags, preparing to leave the bus. Just moving in this new body feels unreal. I'm not used to it at all. My arms in this body sport a much longer reach than they do in my Pokemon body, and the legs just flat out feel unreal. I often have trouble balancing myself on my new legs, sometimes forgetting that they are there. Nonetheless, I manage to grab the green colored book bag that I brought with me and prepare to leave the bus. Giratina finally scoots over enough so that I have some room, grabbing her own bag.

No sooner do I get my bag together, I hear commotion in the back.

"Ow! What the heck, Sapphire!?" someone snaps.

I recognize that voice right away even if it isn't their Pokemon voice - there's just no mistaking the anger in it. It's Groudon, and he's yelling at Kyogre, AKA Sapphire. (Yes, Arceus even gave us names for our new forms, mine simply being Ray. It's not much of a change compared to some others' changes). I swear, it's too early for them to start fighting again especialy since they caused this. I suppose there's a slight bright side to this - at least their powers are disabled.

"Sorry, it was an accident!" Sapphire yells, shaking her long blue hair out of her face. "Why do you have to snap at everything, Ruby?!" she yells at the boy who is out of his seat, Groudon, AKA Ruby.

"Accident!?" Groudon snaps. "Whatever! Like I'll believe that! You're always here to stir trouble, that's why we're here! You're so annoying!"

" _Young man!"_ the driver yells over the intercom " _Have a seat!"_

Of course, the command is disregarded. One thing I know about Groudon is that he won't listen to anyone. He barely even listens to me half the time. The only reason I always manage to stop him from fighting with Kyogre is because I get Kyogre to stop responding to Groudon's insults. Kyogre's alot easier to calm down, as I've known for years. Calming Groudon is impossible unless he has nothing to respond to. Unfortunately, Kyogre has a bad temper, and has trouble resisting the insults Groudon hurls, hence why they constantly fight.

"You're who's annoying!" Kyogre snaps. "Why don't you just go away? We'd all appreciate it, you have no reason to even be here!"

I sigh as the two argue back and forth for about five minutes. I feel us being pulled over since Groudon is still not seated.

" _Young man!"_ the driver repeats. " _Have a seat!"_

The driver is again ignored as Kyogre and Groudon continue to bicker about who's the most annoying person. In my opinion, right now, they both are being annoying, and they had better stop disrupting our bus ride or else. After five minutes, I cannot hold it in anymore.

" _SIT DOWN ALREADY!"_ I yell at the arguing humanized Legendaries. " _WHO CARES WHO'S ANNOYING? YOU ALL ARE ANNOYING! SAVE IT FOR THE CAMPUS!"_

Several people turn to look at me, some Legendries, some just average humans. Luckily, Groudon knows that he ticked me off, so he sits down, though he does not stop bickering with Kyogre. I could care less on if they bicker since they can't hurt each other. I just wanted us to keep moving.

Luckily, the driver must think the same way, as as soon as Groudon sits his butt down, we are moving again, Kyogre and Groudon arguing away the entire rest of the trip. Luckily for me, we arrive within a few minutes, and the doors open.

"Have a wonderful year at Poketech!" the driver farewells.

 _Yeah...we'll see about that.. Not even at campus, and those two have already started to bicker. At this rate, we'll be stuck as humans forever..._


	2. Ch 1: First Impressions

**Chapter One: First Impressions**

One by one, we all exit the bus, it shaking slightly as every person slinks off, and begin heading off to our already assigned dorms, which we received upon boarding the bus. I'm only on the sidewalk and I am already overwhelmed by the size of the campus. So many large buildings labeled with different things! I am certainly not looking forward to going through the maze of buildings when it comes time for me to start my classes, which by the way, begin on Monday of next week, giving us a week to move our things in and get acquainted with our roommates. I for one have no clue who's going to be my roommate, so I can only pray it's someone decent, or this year's going to be that much harder to get through.

Not knowing the campus well, I simply follow the majority of the line, assuming they are headed to the dormitory. Luckily, they are as I soon find myself walking into said building. I look at the piece of paper that was given to me upon boarding the bus: I'm in room 306. According to the guide, I'm going to have to go up to the second floor to my room, so I head over to the contraption known as an "elevator" and push the button like I've seen others do. After a bit, a ding sounds and the doors open. I step inside.

Just as the elevator doors begin to close, someone pushes them right back open, yelling.

"Wait, don't close!"

 _Great...someone's going to be riding with me... Not what I wanted, especially since I don't know how the heck I'm supposed to work this thing..._

Upon closer examination, I breathe a sigh of relief as it's not a normal human who boards the elevator. It's Hoopa, and Arceus knows that he doesn't know how to use this thing either. He probably doesn't even have the slightest idea about it either.

"Heyyy, Rayyy!" he says in a sing-song voice. How this dude can always be happy, I have no idea at all. It's as if being human hasn't even phased him. Heck, he didn't even bat an eye when we all were sitting in Arceus' shrine, being yelled at. Part of me wishes I could remain happy all the time like him, but another part is grateful I am not so naive and blind.

"So whatcha think of this school thing, Ray?" Hoopa continues to blabber although my focus is on trying to work the elevator and not what he has to say at the moment. "It's a load of it, isn't it? At least we get to connect more with each other..."

I don't say anything, letting him practically talk to himself (he'll go on talking forever, even if no one is responding) as I examine the many flashing buttons on the elevator. Since 2 is the floor I need to go to, I hit said button, hoping we get sent to what floor we need to go to.

"...Oh, and push 3 for me, please." Hoopa says.

I push said button, and Hoopa resumes trying to talk.

"Anyway, what do you think of this, Ray?" he asks me.

"Eh - I'd rather be in my shrine for sure..." I sigh. "I don't want to be here at all."

"That's what everyone says - but I'm happy that we're gonna at least get to know each other better!" Hoopa says excitedly. "There's some of you that I haven't even met before back when we were Pokemon!"

"Hoopa, you probably won't understand since you're still new, but there are Legendary Pokemon in this world that are a waste of time trying to get to know." I tell him honestly, referring to idiots like Kyogre and Groudon.

"Hah!" Hoopa laughs, playing with his earrings. "I think you're joking!"

I sigh. Hoopa won't understand where I'm coming from. He's never had to deal with other Legendaries fighting in front of him every time he leaves his shrine. He never has had to play mediator. He's got life pretty good, being able to go around doing whatever he wants without a single care in the universe. However, because of that, it's likely that he will never understand where I come from about disliking the idea of connecting with other Legendaries.

At that moment, the elevator dings and the doors open at floor two.

"See ya Ray!" Hoopa waves as I exit, giving a light wave back as the doors close. Thank Arceus he's out of my hair...

I look at the guide and see that my room is towards the right. Shortly down the hall, I find room 306 open. I walk on in, seeing Zekrom there, throwing his things out onto the floor.

 _Of all people to shove me with, I was shoved with this nut?! Hoo boy..._

"So you're the idiot who got shoved with me?" Zekrom practically snaps, obviously not in a good mood. Most of the Pokemon aren't in the best of moods about this whole situation, but Zekrom is amongst the worst. That, and from what I hear, he's a total jerk anyway. "This can't get any worse...especially since freaking Reshiram's in the room across from us with Cresselia."

"Look, I don't like it anymore than you do, so just suck it up and deal with it." I tell him. "Please move your bags so I can put mine down."

At least Zekrom has the decency to do that, as he scoots his bags over to his side of the room so that I can get over to my side and organize my belongings.

I toss my three bags of materials across the room. Most of it is clothes, along with some games, books and personal items, like my Mega Evolution stuff and whatnot. It's not much, but it's enough to get me through living on campus - hopefully.

Hours are spent simply placing belongings in their spots, Zekrom using the top half of the dresser and I the bottom half. There are several times that Zekrom practically slams drawers onto my head, and the only reason I don't end up knocked out is by quickly being able to move my head out of the way. Every time Zekrom is finished with a drawer, he slams it closed, causing the dresser to shake so much I swear it's going to tip over. Despite that, neither of us speak other than an 'excuse me' every now and again.

After putting all my clothes away, I place my green laptop on the desk on myside of the room, and plug it in, pressing the button on the side, assuming it to be the power button. Luckily, I'm right, as the computer begins to start up. I then place the black colored office chair in front of the desk. According to the humans, this laptop is going to be crucial to my success in my classes. I hear a bing from the other side of the room, so Zekrom must also be getting his computer set up.

The silence is suddenly broken when the phone on my side begins to ring. What? Who the heck could be calling?

I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey! It's me!"

 _For the love of Arceus...Hoopa figured out this room's number..._

After spending an hour talking to Hoopa because he just would not hang up, I slam the phone down, in disbelief that Hoopa learned how to call this room in such a short time. Now I bet he's going to be constantly calling and bugging me anytime he's bores. At least he seems to like his roommate. He's roomed with Genesect, and they apparently are getting along great. Lucky him. Zekrom and I still haven't even interacted.

I look over to Zekrom once more, seeing that he's messing around on the computer. I walk over to him and tap him lightly.

"Well, since we are roomies...don't you think we should get acquainted?" I ask. "Afterall, we're from totally different regions, so we haven't even met in Pokemon form before..."

"You stay on your side, and I'll stay on mine." Zekrom snaps. "End of story. Now buzz off!"

He pushes me to the side, nearly causing me to fall backwards, which I'm shocked I didn't, given as how I'm not used to having human legs. Deciding that he must just need a day to get used to this change like everyone else, I walk back to my side and hop on the computer without a word spoken.

 _If things continue like this, this school year's going to last forever..._


	3. Ch 2: Social Troubles - Ugh!

_**Chapter Two: Social Trouble...Ugh!**_

That evening, we gather in the dining hall for our first day's dinner. Apparently, it's a tradition in Poketech Academy for all incoming students to have dinner together on the first night on campus so that we can get acquainted with each other. Unfortunately, yet fortunately at the same time, most of the incoming students are us Legendaries, so it's almost as if we were all at a meeting in Arceus' shrine, though this time, food is included.

One by one, we file down the line to get our dinner. I pick out my food, and then look for a place to sit. Even though I am among my fellow Pokemon, I still feel as if I'm in a room full of strangers. You see, being as how I'm usually sleeping, I don't even know most of the Legendaries. The only ones I do know are Kyogre and Groudon, and that's simply because I'm usually needing to break them up from a fight every time I wake up. I also know Deoxys, but we fight so much that I really don't know him or care to, for that matter. I know a little about the Regis, but again, since I'm usually sleeping (and so are they), we haven't really gotten acquainted.

I glance around the many tables, filled with talking Legendary Pokemon. Some of them are social butterflies, while others just sit on the phones or 3DS's that Arceus gave us (somehow, he gave us the basic knowledge to use them so we don't look like total idiots in public). It seems as if every single table is full to bursting -is there even any room for me to sit anyplace?

"Yo, Ray! Pull up a chair!" Hoopa's voice sounds from the back.

I look towards the back, seeing Hoopa there, waving his hand around wildly, his bracelets jingling slightly as he does. He and a few others, who I'm guessing by their clothes and hair to be Reshiram, Genesect, and Volcanion are playing what looks to be Smash Bros on their 3DS's.

 _Not the place I was thinking to sit, but at least I will be welcome..._ I sigh as I grab one of the many loose chairs spewn across the room and sit at the end of the table with them, sitting next to Reshiram.

No sooner can I sit down, Hoopa is hollering for another person to join us.

"Gloria! Come over here and play Smash with us!" Hoopa hollers at Giratina, who is searching for a place to sit.

Next thing I know, she's sitting on the other side of me, her perfume nearly making me sneeze.

"Okay, Ray and Gloria, you can join after this match is over, okay?" Hoopa says whilst playing on his 3DS.

"Yeah, I'm about done playing..." Volcanion sighs.

"Oh no, you're gonna keep playing with me!" Hoopa says. "We're all gonna play - I just have to switch the mode!"

"Next match, turn off the Smash Ball!" Genesect yells at Hoopa. "I for one am tired of getting PK Starstormed!"

"Then maybe you should try harder to get it, hmmm?" Hoopa giggles.

I sigh, zoning totally out, getting my 3DS and placing it beside me before getting started on my dinner, trying not to sneeze from the strong perfume that Giratina is wearing as if she's got something to hide. I mean, it smells nice, but she's got so much of it on it's too strong for me. After a bit of eating, I finally can take it no more.

"Gloria," I say, using her human name for our safety "Why the heck did you put on so much perfume! It's making me want to gag!"

"Ray, you're just being sensitive!" Giratina says. "I only put on 10 squirts!"

"Well you should've only put five!" I nearly snap. "That's way too strong! I can barely eat my dinner!"

"Well geesh...sorry." Giratina apologizes, crossing her arms. "I'll make sure to put on less next time! In other news, how's campus?"

"Meh..." the perfume situation has made me not even want to talk to Giratina. I just wish she'd move.

"Alright, Gloria, Ray, press A to join please!" Hoopa calls.

I press the A button to join the game, just as a chair soars across the room. I look over, seeing Plakia and Dialga up and out of their seats, about to yell.

"For the love of Arceus..." Giratina mutters, getting up. "I have to go, sorry."

She gathers her things and leaves the table. The rest of us, trusting Giratina will take care of the situation, go back to the game. Thank Arceus. No more gagging perfume odor. Maybe now I can try to eat my dinner...

"So, Ray, I heard you were roomed with Zekrom..." Reshiram starts as the results screen is displayed on her 3DS. Whoever was Ness, who I'm guessing to be Hoopa, won the match.

"Yeah - I don't wanna talk about him." I sigh, turning on my 3DS since Hoopa's about to change modes. "He isn't even talking to me."

"Eh, typical Zekrom." Reshiram shrugs. "He's a jerk. I hate him - wish he'd just buzz off."

"Unfortunately, I'm stuck with him for the school year." I sigh. "Well, I guess it could be worse, at least I'm not with Deoxys..."

I glance over at the table about two tables in front of us where Deoxys is talking to Palkia. I hope to Arceus he and I don't even cross paths this school year. I have nothing at all to say to him.

"I know what you mean." Reshiram replies. "I'm lucky - Cresselia is very nice."

"I've heard she is - she is the Lunar Pokemon afterall." I reply as Hoopa slams his hand on the table.

"Renee, Ray, hurry up and pick your characters!" Hoopa snaps, impatient. "I wanna go!"

Oh, right...we were in the middle of a game...

"Sorry, Hoopa." both Reshiram and I say at the same time as we turn back to the game. Knowing I'll suck butt either way, I hit random and deal with whoever I get. I can't tell who Reshriam picked.

We're soon into our match. Hoopa is Ness as usual, Genesect is Sonic, Reshiram is Peach, Volcanion is Kirby, and I am Mega Man. As expected, I highly suck, but whatever. I'm shocked that the others even figured out how to play. All throughout the match, I feel like Reshiram is purposely making Peach target me, which is very annoying since I don't really know how to work my character.

"Come on, Reshiram, target someone else!" I snap. "I barely even know what I'm doing and Peach's voice is annoying!"

"I know you don't know what you're doing." Reshiram giggles. "That's why I'm targeting you!"

"So you're targeting me to insult me?" I snap, not pleased in the least. "I don't call that being a good player!"

"Course it is." Reshiram responds. "It makes you get better!"

That was enough for me. I slam the 3DS closed, causing Hoopa, Genesect and Volcanion to look up with glares when 'a communication error has occurred' pops up on their 3DSs.

"Nice going, Ray!" Hoopa yells. "I was winning too!"

"Yeah, what's the big deal with that, Ray?" Genesect complains.

"I don't care, I won't play like this!" I snap, putting my 3DS in my bag. "Just because I suck at this gives people no right to target me the whole time! I'm done with this!"

I zip up my bag and put it around my shoulders, throwing my trash away and heading for the door.

"Ray, wait!" Reshiram calls, rising from her chair. "I didn't even mean it that way! I was just trying to have fun! Isn't that what friends in the making do?"

I don't answer her, as I'm already pushing the door out of the cafeteria, several people looking at me as I leave. My face must be red with how angry and annoyed I am at the present. Friends in the making? Whatever, Reshiram. Friends don't bully each other, and that's exactly what she was doing. I slam the door out without a word.

* * *

When I get to my room, Zekrom is on the computer as usual, not even acknowledging it when I walk in. Not that I expected him to, anyway.

I throw my backpack across the room, causing it to hit the wall, rather hard, and flop onto my bed, ignoring it when Zekrom yells that I'd have better not dented anything because he's not about to be blamed for the damages. Darn Reshiram! For a split second, I thought I was on my way to befriending someone besides that annoying nut, Hoopa, and it turns out she means nothing more than to be a bully like any other Legendary I come into contact with! Ugh! Is every Legendary either a nut or a bully? I'm so upset and mad, I can't see straight.

I pull the blanket over myself, acting as if I'm going to go to bed, when I hear a knock at the door.

"Ray? It's me, Renee." Reshiram's voice sounds from the other end.

 _Just buzz off...I don't care what you have to say..._

Luckily for me, I don't have to answer the door, as Zekrom gets up and flings it open.

"Get out." he snaps.

"Look, this has nothing to do with you, so go back to your computer or whatever you were on!" Reshiram snaps. "Please do it, because I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't care, this is my room too!" Zekrom yells. "I don't want you stepping foot in my room! Ray's obviously gone to bed, so whatever you've got to say to him can wait til in the morning!"

Reshiram pauses, looking at me. To anyone looking at me, they would easily beleive that I'm asleep, and she does as well. She sighs.

"Fine." she says flatly. "Just please, let him know that I apologize if my actions today offended him. I was only trying to be friendly. I didn't expect him to take it like that."

"Whatever, I couldn't care less, now, goodbye!" Zekrom slams the door on her.

The door slams, Zekrom hops back on the computer, and I am left in silence once again, taking what Reshiram said all in.

 _She came to apologize? She didn't mean to be a bully? ...Now I feel like the bad guy! Ugh, now I owe her an apology and don't even know how I'm going to say it... I'd better find a way to do it tomorrow before class..._

Those were my last thoughts before I finally doze off for real...


	4. Ch 3: Friendship

**_Chapter Three: Friendship_  
**

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SLAM!_

"GET YOUR LAZY BUM OUTTA BED, NOW, RAY, I'M NOT EVEN PLAYING!"

Those were the sounds I hear at 4:30AM on the dot in our dorm room. I moan lightly, not even wanting to get up, pulling the pillow over my head, my shoulder length green hair going in my face as I do. However, it doesn't stay on my head for long, as Zekrom immediately takes the pillow.

"I SAID, MOVE IT!" he yells at me, obviously in a foul mood...oh, wait, he's always in a foul mood, so never mind that.

I moan lightly again and stretch, keeping my eyes closed. How I wish he would just go away! However, I know that I can't sleep in any longer, as breakfast begins being served at 6, and class begins at 7. If I sleep any longer, then I'll probably end up sleeping through breakfast or not being ready in time.

As if to make things worse, the phone on my nightstand begins to ring.

 _I swear to Arceus, if this is Hoopa, I'm going off..._

I sleepily pick up the phone, brushing my hair out of my face as I do. "Hello?"

"Heyo!" Hoopa's cheery voice is on the other end. "Ya ready for class, Ray?"

"Do you realize that it's 4:30am?" I nearly snap at him. "And here you are, calling this number? What on Earth is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing." Hoopa giggles. "I was just making sure you were up!"

"Well I am, so hang up, Hoopa!" I snap. "I have to get in the shower!"

"Okay, but are ya coming to breakfast?" Hoopa asks. "Reshiram said she wants to meet you in the cafeteria."

I freeze at that. Right. I still have an issue with her unresolved. I still owe her that apology...

"Fine." I answer after a moment to get myself together. "Tell her I'll be there at 6. Goodbye, now , Hoopa - I will see you at breakfast."

I hang up before Hoopa can answer back, or else I'd be stuck listening to him blab for an hour. I then slowly rise from bed, realizing I slept in my clothes. Thank Arceus we were given 5 outfits., or I'd have been screwed on my first day of classes.. After making sure the bathroom is clear of Zekrom, I enter and get my shower started.

Only for the phone to go off. This time, since I'm already halfway in my shower, I don't even make the effort to go over and answer it. Zekrom must've, as he's now yelling for the person that's calling to lose this number or else.

After showering, I quickly dress into a simple green T-shirt with my Mega Evolution on it, black jeans and white and green sneakers. I also am wearing the necklace I haven't taken off since being turned - the one with my Delta symbol on it as a charm. When I exit the bathroom, fully clothed, I see that Zekrom is already gone. Must've headed to class early.

Just as I'm reaching for my bag, the phone buzzes again. I pick it up. It's Hoopa, as usual (Zekrom was right - he needs to lose this number...)

"It's 5:57, are you coming?" Hoopa asks me. .

"Yes, I'm on my way, I'll see you soon."

I hang up before he can say anything else, and quickly leave the room before he can call again.

* * *

Despite it being 6AM, the breakfast room is loud and crowded. The scent of syrup and orange juice fill the air, and already, the line to get food is a mile long. I get into said line, hoping that they don't run out of food before I can get to the food counter, and also hoping I don't run out of time to find Reshiram before we have to get to class. I feel that I owe her an apology after what happened yesterday.

After about 10 minutes of shifting through the line, I finally grab my food and seek out a seat. Sure enough, Hoopa saved me a seat at the table with him, Volcanion, Reshiram, and Genesect. Even though it's so early, I see that his, Genesect's, and Volcanion's 3DSs are on. Hoopa nods lightly as I sit down, being too engrossed in his game to talk (thank Arceus).

I immediately sit down next to Reshiram, who is simply eating her breakfast, not playing 3DS with the others.

"Good morning." I tell her, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Good morning, Ray." Reshiram responds flatly. I'm not sure if she's sad or just tired.

i look away a moment, then fiddle with my pancakes, trying to find a way to phrase what I'm about to say. I don't want to sound rude, but I also want Reshiram to know that I mean my apology. I hate being social...it's so hard!

"I heard you try and apologize to me yesterday..." I start off, not looking at her, but at my plate. It's almost as if I'm talking more to the plate than to her. "...I just wanted to say...I accept the apology, and I'm sorry for overreacting..."

"Overreacting?" Reshiram smiles. "I don't think you overreacted at all! I'd probably have done the same thing! I probably shouldn't have gone ahead and done that. I didn't think you'd mind."

"Well...thinking more on it, I shouldn't have acted like a brat - it's just a game." I tell her, still not looking at her. "I guess the whole situation we're in got to me more than it should have, and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have - that's not what a mature person ="

She cuts me off.

"Ray, look at me."

Shaking for reasons I don't know why, I look at her. Why am I so nervous? As a Pokemon, I never felt this way. I was always confident and firm about everything I did., but now, I find myself unsure and nervous. What has changed about now versus then? I can't understand...

"Ray, this whole situation's gotten to me too." Reshiram tells me. "I mean, at least you were already awake beforehand. Me and the others not from Hoenn were just suddenly awakened when Arceus wanted to have that meeting. We had no idea what was happening or why, we just knew we had to get to the shrine. I was confused as heck, and Arceus didn't even explain what initially happened to us - he just went on with his lectures about how we are immature.. Remember?"

Indeed I do remember. No one else was told that Groudon and Kyogre in specific caused Arceus to reach his limit with Legendary Pokemon fighting. . Arceus just pulled anyone who was asleep out of their shrines and began the lecture about how every Legendary is immature since almost all of us fight with one or more others on a regular. None of them were allowed to say anything after the lecture either, for Arceus immediately turned us into humans. If I had been one of them, I think I would've been even more afraid than I am right now. But there's more to it than just that...

:Not only am I every bit as shocked as you and us all about this situation and the new things that come with it, but I had no chance to even ask why Arceus was pushed to this point." Reshiram continues. "Yesterday, I was put in a state of shock too, and I was edgy myself. I still remember that I nearly got into an argument with Zygarde...or should I say, Zack, on the bus here..."

"Zygarde...of all Legendaries to nearly argue with?" I chuckle lightly. "You must've really lost yourself to nearly argue with him!"

"He kept bugging me about sitting next to him..." Reshiram sighed. "It was annoying, and he just wouldn't stop." She then looks at Hoopa, making sure he's engrossed in the game before she adds in a low whisper: "He was even more annoying than Hoopa."

"Wow - if you're more annoying than him then you have a problem!" I chuckle lightly, making sure Hoopa doesn't hear me. He doesn't, as he's too into his game.

"If you want the truth, I think he's crushing on me...and I don't like it." Reshiram says rather bluntly.

That's enough to make me bust out laughing. Zygarde, crushing on Reshiram? Any Legend crushing on anyone - especially someone not even from their region? What the heck? That's just laughable/

"I'm serious, Ray." Reshiram says. "I don't know what it is that he saw in me when we got on the bus, but there's almost no doubting it. He kept bugging me and wouldn't stop giving me goo-goo eyes the entire bus ride..."

"Just...wow." I say, still laughing at the idea. How in the world does he think a relationship is going to form, let alone last without heartbreak once we go back to our own shrines? Is Zygarde even aware that this is probably temporary, and we'll only be humans until Arceus cools himself down about our behavior? Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying we shouldn't connect, but a relationship is just not going to work unless he's looking to have his heart broken in months.

At that moment, Hoopa turns from his game.

"What's so funny, Ray? I wanna know!" he calls out.

As I'm fumbling for something to say, Reshiram is quick to make up an excuse, pulling up a silly image on her 3DS. Luckily, Hoopa believes it's funny and laughs too.

 _Thank Arceus...I would hate to get him involvedd in the conversation. Knowing him, he'd probably go tell Zygarde all about what we said_.

"Anyways, would you two like to go at Smash Bros?" Hoopa asks us after a bit.

"Sure." Reshiram says as I nod. It's clear that the both of us are just agreeing to this so that he won't bug us or call us mean by refusing, even though it's six in the morning.'

* * *

We end up playing for about an hour. Like before, Reshiram mostly targets me, but I don't go off about it this time. Even though I suck badly, I just attempt to beat her. To me, it's actually more fun this way than trying to fight with Volcanion, Hoopa, and Genesect. No offense to them, but they're spammers - especially Hoopa. He spams PK Fire with Ness way too much.

"So, what classes do you have?" hoopa asks the group after a bit. "I've got Stats...I'm sleeping!"

"Haha, I've got Stats too!" Genesect says, smiling lightly.

"Me too!" Valcanion chimes in.

"Booyah, first period buddies!" the three event Pokemon cheer, high fiving each other. I sigh as Reshiram looks to me

"I've got Biology." Reshiram says. "I'm actually very interested in it."

"I've got that as well." I say. "And nice to hear - I'm actually interested in it myself."

At that moment, the bell rings, indicating that it's time to move to our first class of the day. Everyone rises from their chairs, tosses their trash and begins to pour into the halls.

"Wanna walk to class together?" Reshiram asks me after tossing her garbage

"Sure, why not?"

And so, the two of us head on to class, Hoopa and his friends heading in the other direction. I smile to myself, happy that I've at least got someone to keep me company through this speal.


	5. Ch 4: Akwardness Ensues

_**Chapter Four: Akwardness Ensues  
**_

I walk into first period with a sigh, finding half my classmates already in their chairs and ready (or as ready as they can be at this hour) for class.. A lot of the people in my class, probably including myself look more like a bunch of zombies than live people. I notice that there are a few Legendaries in this class as well - the three Regis and Lugia, who are all seated in the back. Reshiram sits next to me and begins pulling out her supplies for Biology Class. Our teacher has not arrived yet.

As I'm pulling out my pen and notebook, the door squeaks open. I look up, expecting it to be our teacher, but I know it's not when Reshiram groans. I can see why as soon as I look up too - Zygarde is in this class. The reason I know its him is because of the sparkles in his black hair and the Z on his shirt. I quickly look away and pray to Arceus that he does not try and sit here.

"Oh heck no..." I mutter as Reshiram sighs.

No sooner can I turn back to getting my supplies ready for class, I see Zygarde on the other side of Reshiram, seated without even asking.

"Um, excuse me, Zygarde - but can you please move?" Reshiram asks, trying to be polite. "That seat is taken."

"Taken by whom?" Zygarde asks starting to get his things out. "I don't see anyone there, nor do I see a reserved sign on the seat. I wanted to sit with you!"

 _Have you ever thought that maybe the feeling isn't mutual, Zygarde?_

Reshiram sighs, closing her eyes. It's clear she doesn't want Zygarde to sit there, but she can't seem to work up the guts to be mean to him. Knowing she can't convince Zygarde to move, she turns away without another word spoken. Let's just hope that the teacher doesn't assign these seats, or we're gonna be screwed.

"So Reshiram," Zygarde starts talking , folding his arms in front of him, his notebook and pen out. "How do you like school so far?"

"It's fine." Reshiram is still trying her hardest to be polite. Part of me commends her for being so polite. It's not something I would be able to do if I had someone like Zygarde constantly trying to get with me when I'm not interested.

"Cool - oh, wanna see my latest sketch?" Zygarde pulls out his sketchpad. Reshiram sighs.

"Zygarde, please -?" Resiram starts, only to be cut off when a drawing is shoved in her face.

I tune out at that moment, as I hear the door opening once more. This time it's our teacher, who is female. She seems nice... I hope I'm right in my prediction. I then look back to Reshiram and Zygarde. I can tell that Reshiram is clearly annoyed and wants Zygarde to leave.

"The teacher's here - we can finish this conversation later." Reshiram says, hoping that'll shut Zygarde up.

"Meh..." Zygarde doesn't seem to be the type of student wh0 gives a care about class. Personally, I really don't, since this situation's only temporary, but I'll at least listen. I might learn something useful... "Anyways..."

"Zygarde - I don't want to talk anymore!: Reshiram is about to snap. "Please pay attention to the teacher -"

"She hasn't even started to talk yet!" Zygarde argues. "What's wrong with continuing our conversation?"

That's enough to make me speak up - I've had enough of Zygarde just being annoying!

"Maybe she doesn't wanna talk to you!? Ever think of that?" I snap, glaring straight at him. "Heck, you should've gotten the memo when you sat your butt down, but you didn't!"

"Who was even talking to you, Ray!?" Zygarde glares (probably because he knows I'm right) "If she didn't want to talk to me, then she would've told me! So buzz off and pay attention to the teacher!"

"She _was_ telling you!" I snap. "You just weren't paying attention because you're that naive! I know that we're all not used to our situation but that's no excuse to be that naive!"

Zygarde glares at me, and I swore that we were going to start fighting. until...

 **BRR _RIIIIIIIINNNNG!_**

"Alright, class, that was the bell!" the teacher says, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "Everyone, take your seats!"

"Excuse me, teacher - I hate to interrupt right away, but I need to use the restroom." Zygarde tells her. "It's an emergency."

"Go right on ahead."

Zygarde rises from his seat and leaves the room. Thank Arceus!

"I couldn't be any more happier..." Reshiram mutters, before looking at me. "Thanks for getting him to stop for now..."

I nod lightly, though I'm still angry. I have a feeling that the next time a situation like this happens, we won't be stopped from fighting. I'd never felt that angry before - not even when Hoopa called my phone all morning for no reason. This is the second time today that I found myself working up severe bouts of emotions over Reshiram. Why am I connecting to her so easily? I only met her yesterday! I shouldn't get emotions over things done to her as if she's been my friend for years!

I shake my head, resuming my attention to the teacher. I don't have time to let my mind wander about things like that...

I don't pay much attention to class, though people can't really see that. My mind won't stop wandering to what happened. Twice in one day I have worked up severe emotions over things having to do with Reshiram. I just can't understand why. As said, I met her yesterday, I shouldn't be caring this much about her well being. It feels as if I'm going too quickly with friendship. That's probably it. After all, I've never had true friends before...

"Just so you know," I hear the teacher announce. 'These are your permanent seats - at least until I learn names. I hope everyone is comfortable where they're sitting!"

 _Great... Now I'm almost positive that Zygarde and I are going to fight at some point..._

"Now that that's established, I want you each to stand up and introduce yourselves to the class, and state one hobby you enjoy." the teacher announces. I wasn't paying attention when she announced her name, so I don't know it.

I sigh as class drones on. I'm already growing to dislike the introductory class. The teacher seems to want to know anything and everything about us - or, at least this particular one seems to. Not only did we have to introduce ourselves to the class and state a hobby, we had to play Three Truths, One Lie about ourselves, and if that wasn't enough, we had homework, which consisted of a whole chart full of things about ourselves.

* * *

By the time the bell finally rings, I feel as if I've written out my entire life story (or...the one I made up for this form) out to the class. I'm grateful to get out of here though - at least I'll hopefully be away from Zygarde, as reaching over and punching Zygarde during class was pretty hard to resist. I think if Reshiram hadn't been in between us, I would've thrown a punch as soon as he returned from the restroom.

"Well, goodbye, Ray." Reshiram smiles as we exit the classroom. "I have Art now, so I'll be seeing you. Thanks for helping me with Zygarde - I don't think I would've been able to get rid of him any other way."

I have English next, and you're welcome." I smile lightly. 'It's probably the least I could do."

"Well, I appreciate it." Reshiram smiles. She then looks down the hall. 'Well, I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye!"

We part ways, and I head to English class in silence.


	6. Ch 5: Disagreements

**_Chapter Five: Disagreements  
_**

The school day drags on with little incident. Personally, I think my classes are boring, but I deal with them all the same. There's no one I really know in most of my classes except for my first period class with Reshiram and my fifth period Art class with Hoopa 9I was really hoping I didn't have _any_ classes with him, but what can I do?) Oh, and another thing, the lunches at this school are horrible - note to self: Pack a lunch from now on.

At about 3:00, the bell rings and we are on our way out the door, headed to the dorms. Reshiram finds me shortly after I exit the school, and we begin to talk.

"I wish it took only one attempt to get that annoying idiot away!" she complains as soon as she arrives. She must be referring to Zygarde.

"Oh...did you have another run-in with him?" I ask, though I already am sure I know of the answer.

"Yes..." Reshiram sighs, putting her book bag on her shoulders as we walk. "He probably would've followed me all the way home had I not rushed on ahead. Thank goodness he got distracted by some of his other friends nearby."

I sigh.

"I think you ought to tell him the truth 0 it's the only way he's going to go away." I state. "And trust me, if he argues about it, I'll be there to back you up. This just has to stop or it's going to keep up for the entire time we're in this state."

I don't know why I was so eager to volunteer to help Reshiram though this. I'm not very social, and I know that. I mean, none of us Legendaries really are what you call social butterflies, save a few, and rightfully so. However, part of me feels as if I owe it to her as her friend. I don't know, but I find myself with a close friendship with Reshiram, and it's only been two days since we met. Maybe I just don't know how to properly take a friendship.

Nonetheless, Reshiram smiles lightly back.

"I think you're right, Ray." she tells me. "I just have to figure out how I'm going to say it - I don't want to go overboard-"

"To heck with going overboard!" I find myself screaming for some reason. "He's bugged you enough - he needs to be told the truth. You're not interested, you want him to buzz off. End of story."

"Ray..."

"It's the truth, and he's not going to go away unless you're blunt. He's stubborn, and we both know it.. As said, I'll go with you when you do i, and I'll back you up, but you've got to do this bluntly. No more being nice."

Reshiram sighs lightly but nods.

"Fine, but you had better back me up." she tells me.

I nod. "Of course I will - just set up a time and I'll be there."

"I'll do it at dinner." Reshiram decides, still sounding nervous.

"Then I'll be there."

At that moment, I notice that we're approaching the dorm rooms.

"Well, I have to get some things printed off at the library." Reshiram says. "I'll see you at dinner, Ray,"

"Alright - good bye!"

With that, we go our separate ways for now.

* * *

When I get into my dorm room, I find Zekrom already there and on the computer as usual. As expected, there is no greeting, not even an insult - just the tapping of the keyboards and the clicking of the mouse.

I toss my bag to the side and flop on my bed. This causes Zekrom to turn, glaring straight at me.

"Don't even think about it."

I blink in confusion. "Don't think about what?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Ray - I may not care enough to acknowledge you very much, but I still know what you're up to." Zekrom's tone hasn't calmed in the slightest.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" I shout, a bit on edge since I'm already mad as ever about the whole Zygarde and Reshiram situation. "If you're gonna stir drama, I've had enough of it for today, so you can save it for later!"

"Don't act as if I don't know." Zekrom continues. "You have a crush on her."

"If you're talking about Reshiram, then you're just crazy, Zekrom." I shout. "We've only known each other for two days, for one, and for another, it's stupid to be having relationships when we're going right back to our shrines after Arceus cools down about this whole situation!"

"Yet, you have one - don't lie, Ray." Zekrom says. "I can see right through it. I've seen how you two have been interacting. You've been as nervous as ever."

"Reshiram and I are friends, and friends _only_!" I snap. "That's _never_ going to change, Zekrom!"

He walks over to me, pointing straight at me. He's so close that if I moved I would hit him (which I'm kind of tempted to do anyway).

"It better stay that way, Ray." Zekrom warns me. "Because if you two end up a couple and she steps a foot in _my_ living quarters, you and I are going to fight - and I mean seriously fight to the point someone ends up in the hospital. I won't have it."

"Whatever you paranoid -"

Before I was about to say something absolutely inappropriate. the dinner buzzer goes off. I push Zekrom away from me and make my way out the door and to the elevator before he can do so much as open his mouth for another insult.

 _Welp...no time to relax for me.. Here comes dealing with Zygarde..._


	7. Ch 6: A Hatred is Formed

**_Chapter Six: A Hatred is Formed_**

As usual, the cafeteria is loud and noisy, although slowly but surely, I'm starting to get used to the noise. However, there's still a part of me that wonders why humans talk so loud over a meal. I grab my food and look for Reshiram, who isn't sitting with Hoopa and the others. They don't seem to care too much, as they're busily talking and playing on their 3DS's.

I sit down next to Reshiram, not wanting to deal with Hoopa and his friends either. I'm still pretty worked up about Zekrom, especially since he accuses me of crushing on Reshiram when I know it isn't true. We're friends and friends only. It's absolutely silly to be trying to get into a relationship with another Legendary Pokemon. It's not going to last. Knowing Arceus, he'll leave us as we are for a month or two and then change us back and put us in our shrines once more. Since Reshiram is from Unova, and I am from Hoenn, it's very likely that even if we were to wake up again after we are turned back, we will not see each other again. Therefore, a relationship is silly - it will be automatic heartbreak. I wish Zekrom would see that point and get off my case.

"Hello, Ray." Reshiram greets me as I sit down, placing my tray down as I sit. "

"Hello." I say.

I must've sounded edgy, as Reshiram goes silent for a moment, looking at me in confusion.

"...Is something the matter?"

"No." I say quickly, not wanting her to know about the argument between Zekrom and I. For some reason I find myself not wanting her to worry about a situation that's going on with me.. She probably has enough of her own business to worry about.

"Hmmm..." Reshiram sighs. "Well, okay. But if you have anything you need to talk about with me, you are free to tell me. I'm all ears."

"Yeah...I will." I say, turning towards my food a moment, only to immediately look up when I hear the door open, revealing Zygrade.

 _I was really hoping that he wouldn't come to dinner...I'm so not ready to deal with him. In the mood I'm in, I'll probably get myself suspended for fighting in the cafeteria, even if it is after school hours..._

I begin eating my meal in silence, watching Zygarde go through the dinner line, which doesn't take long as the long line has died down a good bit. That's one of the benefits of coming to dinner late - however, I still dislike coming late because I worry I might not get enough time to eat if I come late, and having the extra time to eat is worth waiting in the line for.

Soon enough, Zygarde sits himself right next to Reshiram, but not before glaring at me. I turn away. For now I'll let Reshiram and Zygarde do the talking.

"Zygarde, we need to talk - right now." Reshiram says.

"Okay." Zygarde has no idea that what she is going to discuss is something he doesn't want to hear. I sigh, bracing for whatever conflict is to come, and I know there will be one.

"Listen...all this...trying to sit next to me every time you get the chance..." Reshiram fumbles for words. "It - well, it needs to stop. It's annoying..."

"Zygarde gasps, dropping his fork. He glares at me a moment before turning back to her.

"Whaddya mean, annoying?!" he yelps. "I thought we were friends!"

"Well it doesn't mean you have to sit next to me all of the time..." Reshiram is afraid to say the truth - which is that the are actually _not_ friends and she would like him to buzz off. "It's annoying..."

"Not like you sit with anyone else. - other than Ray!" Zygarde snaps, glaring straight at me. "He sits next to you every time he can and you're not yelling at him to move!"

"Zygarde..." Reshiram really can't seem to tell the truth. She looks at me, and I nod lightly. She then sighs.

"You're annoying, and I don't like you...so what I'm trying to say is that I need you to find somewhere else to sit from now on."

This was enough to make Zygarde snap as he gets up, slamming his chair in behind him.

"This was _your_ idea, wasn't it, Ray?" he snaps, causing several people in the cafeteria to turn. "You told her to do this!"

"This was entirely _her_ choice!" I shout back, angry that I'm being yelled at for no reason. Already having taken enough stress, Reshiram leaves the room.

"Yeah right, like I'll believe that!" Zygarde yells back. "You have a crush on her too, and that's why you wanted me out of the picture, isn't that right?!"

 _There it goes again, another person accusing me of crushing on her..._

"What's with all you people coming to that conclusion?!" I snap, rising from my seat, forgetting completely about dinner. My milk falls over and spills everywhere, but once again, I don't care. "First Zekrom, now you! It's not even true, love is silly!"

"Oh whatever - judging by your tone it's clear you do, and I'm not going to believe any crap that says otherwise!" Zygarde yells, throwing his entire carton of milk at me. It hits me right in the head, milk going everywhere.

 _Now I'm mad...You've messed with the wrong guy today, Zygarde..._

"What the heck was that for!?" I snap. "You wanna throw stuff because I'm telling the truth! Fine! Here!"

I take my entire dinner tray, which I'm not even going to eat since I'm so ticked off and turn it upside down, right over Zygarde's head. Many people and Legendary Humans turn and gasp as the spaghetti goes right onto his head, dripping onto the floor.

Zygarde glares despite the food all over him. "Oh really?"

He grabs his entire dinner tray and throws it at me. Luckily, I dodge it, and the soup flies onto the table behind us, going right on Palkia's head. Of course, he blames Dialga for it, and now they too are throwing various pieces of their dinner at each other.

I grab a nearby apple core (I don't know, don't care who left it), and toss it at Zygarde. It misses, however, and lands on Hoopa and friends' table.

"Oh, are we throwing food now?" Hoopa asks. "Okay! Let's go then!"

After putting his 3DS away, Hoopa tosses his entire dinner tray, which hits Regice. Now he's mad and throwing food at the other Regis... One by one, people and Pokemon start throwing their dinner, causing food to be spewed all over the floors and walls, people and Pokemon screaming and yelling so much that my ears hurt due to how loud it is. Amidst all this chaos, Zygarde and I are still at it.

Having run out of food to throw, Zygarde chooses to get physical after I tossed a stray at him.

"You wanna go, then let's go right now!" he yells, slamming me into the wall. I am not afraid though, and kick him as hard as I can in the leg, causing him to trip and fall.

That was all I could do before the door behind us lings open, nearly hitting me in the head, revealing he principal...

 _Dun dun dun..._

"Zack, Ray, you're coming with me." he says, first pulling us aside, though Zygarde is limping heavily. I'm pretty sure I busted his leg with that kick and I couldn't care less if I did. He was asking for it.

"You two will wait in this hallway _silently_ while I take care of this food fight, then you two are headed for my office!" the principal yells, slamming the door to the cafeteria behind him. I hear him yelling 'HEY!' very loudly at the screaming people and Pokemon in the cafeteria.

"Well, nice going - you busted my leg...and probably are getting me suspended..." Zygarde says through pain.

"Don't give a crap." I snap. "You were who threw the freaking milk in the first place! So you deserve it. Shouldn't have accused me of something that I didn't even do. Maybe next time you'll think twice!"

At that moment, the principal comes back and motions for us to follow him to his office. We both follow, doing little else but glare at each other.


	8. Ch 7: Irritation

_**Chapter Seven: Irritation  
**_

I head for my dorm room in silence, irritated as ever. Heck, I can even feel my face burning with anger. As expected, I was suspended from school, along with Zygarde, and even more, I was put in charge of making sure Zygarde got to the hospital to get his leg looked at, meaning that I had to call the squad, get him loaded onto the gurney, and ride all the way to the hospital that's an entire fifteen minutes away. Then, after that, I had to sit in this waiting room that smelt like Poke-butt, for an entire two hours while Zygarde got an X Ray and a cast put on him, then had to call a cab to take us back to campus. Needless to say, it was the worst night ever in my life, and that's a lot, considering that I've lived for thousands of years. Even fighting with Deoxys all day was better than what I had to go through tonight.

I fling open the dorm room, finding Zekrom in be, asleep.. Thank goodness, because the last thing I need to top of my crappy night is more lip from him about my supposed crush on Reshiram. I've heard enough on that matter for one day, or any day, thank you very much.

I fling off my sneakers, not giving a care where they end up as I probably won't be wearing them until I'm off suspension in a week, and flop onto my back on my bed. The room is totally dark aside from the glow of Zekrom's computer, which is showing his screensaver, a bunch of Zekrom sprites.

 _All of this...over a false accusation... I think to myself as I look at the ceiling. First Zekrom running his hole, and then Zygarde...who's next, freaking Hoopa?_

Hoopa. That little guy and his friends seem to be the only thing keeping me sane for some reason. I don't really enjoy to hang with them that much, but at least they haven't started making false accusations about me crushing on Reshiram, nor do they go on about it when I hang out with her. I 'd hang out with them more if Hoopa were more mature and would get his god forsaken head out of his Smash Bros and actually be truly social - and no, not joking around either.

I look towards my dorm room phone, which is blinking, a number two flashing on the screen. I sigh, deciding to play the messages and see who called.

 _You have 2 new messages. Playing message one:_

Hoopa's voice sounds first (I knew he would call)

 _Hey, noticed you didn't come and play Smash Bros with us like you promised. In fact, haven't seen you since the principal pulled you and Zygarde out of the cafeteria. You doing okay? By the way, that food fight was hilarious! You shoul've been there before the principal crashed it! Heh, at least we got a new member of our crew now! Please call back when you can, Ray! I care about you you know!_

I'll get back to him later, the last thing I need is him running his mouth a mile a minute about what happened at the food fight. Part of me is curious, but right now, hearing it would just give me a headache.

Next, Reshiram's voice sounds

 _Ray, I know you probably don't want to hear from me right now, but I was just calling to say thank you for helping me get Zygarde off my back. He was really annoying, and I'm happy to finally be rid of him. I'm sorry the two of you got in such an argument though, and I hope that you two are alright.. Please get back to me as soon as you can to let me know you're okay...please?_

Not right now, I'm not getting back to her... I think to myself as the message finishes playing. Talking to her is just going to make me even more uncomfortable.

I sigh. I need to calm my mind somehow. I glance at the clock - 1AM. Hoopa's probably still up, so as much as I don't want to, I guess I'll call him back. I really don't want to talk to Reshiram right now, or even discuss her, so maybe Hoopa talking about the food fight will get my mind off of this whole situation long enough to go to bed.

I pick up the phone and call Hoopa's dorm. As expected, he's still up, as he immediately picks up.

"Ray! Thank Arceus, I was thinking that you kicked the bucket or something!" Hoopa says enthusiastically.

"No, nothing happened." I tell him. "I just had to take Zygarde to the hospital to get his leg cared for. He'll be on crutches for a good while - maybe now he'll know better than to mess with me."

"Heh, I already knew better after hearing what you can do to Kyogre and Groudon!" Hoopa giggled. He must be alone since he's using our Pokemon names and not our human names. "Anyway! We have some new members to our crew! The regis! And RRegice is killer at Smash Bros, I can't even beat -"

 _Did I really just hear him right - the Regis are going to be hanging with us now? Arceus, help me... I can't stand them. Especially not Registeel. He's just...annoying! Plus those three know nothing about manners - I've seen their poor manners eating breakfast and lunch yesterday..._

"Isn't that great, Ray?!" Hoopa continues talking.

"Yeah, sure," I say quickly. "I 'm suspended, so I'll have to see them at breakfast."

"And bring your darn DS, I'm tired of beating Volcanion's butt in Smash - he can't play for crap, not even playing!" Hoopa says, sounding annoyed. "I mean, I love the dude's company, but his gaming abilities suck butt. At least you give me a challenge. But please, for the love of Arceus, stop using Mega Man! He sucks!"

"Then you should stop using Ness because I think he sucks!" I argue.

"Okay, okay fine, we'll random it then." Hoopa says. "It's late, and I'll be calling early to get you up, so we'd better go to bed."

"Fine." I say. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I hang up the phone. The call's calmed me down somewhat, but not much. I guess all that I can do at this point is try and force myself to sleep...

* * *

Morning arrives with the phone ringing as expected. I must've fallen asleep at some point, though I'm in the most awkward position ever. I'm still on my back, but my blankets are half off of me, my pillow on my head, and my hair in my face. I have to push both the pillow and my hair aside in order to pick up the phone.

"Get up, get up, you sleepyhead, get up. get up, get out of bed!" Hoopa's voice sounds. "You owe me some Smash! And you better call Reshiram, she's worried sick about you!"

"I'll call her later." I sigh. "I'll see you soon, now please don't call until I get there..."

I hang up.

 _The things I do for friends...I've never been this tired before, not even when I am randomly awakened from sleeping in my shrine. All I want to do is curl back up in my blankets and fall asleep..._

I look over and see that Zekrom is already gone, having left early as usual. I sigh. At least that's a good thing...

I force myself to get up and go about my morning routine, soon heading off towards the cafeteria.


	9. Ch 8: Fight Number Two

**Chapter Eight: Fight Number Two  
**

I walk into the cafeteria, shocked to see that the line isn't all too long. Usually, it's always a mile long no matter what time anyone comes in. I progress through the line quickly and find Hoopa sitting with his friends as usual. As expected, I notice the three Regis are with him as well, with their DS's out. Hoopa is currently yelling. Thankfully, Reshiram is not there,

"Geesh - it doesn't matter who we use, you kick my butt every time, how do you do it?!" Hoopa shouts in frustration.

"It just comes to me - that game is way too easy once you have the basics down." Regice says. "All you do is spam, no offense meant. You get nowhere being a big spammer!"

"I am not a spammer!" Hoopa pouts, slamming his hand on the table as I sit down with my breakfast and 3DS. "Ray, tell 'im I'm not a spammer!"

"Well, you do use PK Fire way too much." I say honestly. "Yesterday I had to turn the volume-"

"You know what, fine, I see how it is!" Hoopa shouts. "You all just don't like it when I use Ness! Fine! I'll just use Lucas then!"

I facepalm at that. "Anyway, are you ready for me to play?"

"Fine, no spammers please." Regice says as Hoopa rolls his eyes, setting the game up so that I can join.

"Shut up about the spammers or you can just not play!" Hoopa shouts, getting mad for the first time since we've been here. "This is my game!"

Regice shrugs as we start the game, randomizing our characters. Here's to hoping I don't get someone stupid...

"For Arceus' sake!" I shout, seeing who I am. "I don't want to be Mega Man again!"

"Luck...it certainly is not on your side!" Hoopa giggles.

"It doesn't have to be - cause you're not gonna play!" a voice sounds as someone takes my 3DS. Next thing I know, it's broken on the ground. Hoopa and the Regis look up as 'A communication error has occurred' pops up on their 3DS's.

I glare up, seeing who broke my 3DS - none other than Zygarde, who is on crutches.

"That's revenge for breaking my leg you dirty little pincushion!" Zygarde yells.

Not able to contain my anger, I throw a chair as hard as I can at Zygarde. Luckily for him, it only bruises his arm.

"That's for being a total jerk!" I holler.

"Woah woah, let's be nice now!" Hoopa yells, stepping between us before Zygarde can make a move.

"Get out of the way, Hoopa, now!" I yell. "I'm not holding back!"

Zygarde literally throws Hoopa out of the way before he can make a move and slams me hard against the wall, causing me to hit the back of my head hard against the wall. I feel a little bit of blood coming from my nose due to the impact. By this point, there's a group of Legendary Pokemon and humans around us, watching the fight. I think I can see Reshiram trying to get through the crowd, but I can't see much, as Zygarde is right in my face, proceeding to punch the crap out of me. I can't do a thing in defense, as he's got me pinned onto the wall.

"ENOUGH!"

i feel Zygarde being ripped off of me, causing me to fall onto the ground, too shocked to keep myself standing. I look up, seeing that Reshiram's pulled Zygarde off of me, and the two are in a screaming match.

Reshiram, fighting? Even verbally, I never imagined it to happen...

I slowly pick myself up, hearing the door open, revealing the principal once more. Well, looks like Reshiram is joining the suspended club... Which...maybe isn't a bad thing.

* * *

As suspected, Reshiram was indeed suspended for a week along with Zygarde and I for an additional week. We were also referred to the consoler for anger management and now must have PBJ sessions with her once a week to attempt to get our rivalry under enough control that we can associate in school without fighting.

After taking a few minutes to have the nurse wrap up my wounds, I head back to my dorm. Zekrom is not there, as the school day is still in session, so he's at his classes. I'm still in complete shock. Reshiram, of all people, actually yelled. Ever since I met her, I've never even heard her raise her voice. The most she's ever done was sound annoyed. Never would I think she would get suspended from school for misbehavior.

And I still didn't get to talk to her since I had my first fight with Zygarde...

As I plop on my bed, the phone rings. I pick it up.

"Ray, are you doing okay?" Hoopa asks on the other end. "The teachers excused me from class for the day even though I didn't get very bad injuries from being shoved."

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you, Hoopa." I sigh. "I knew it was a bad move to walk into that cafeteria in the first place. Seems that even as humans, the fights don't stop..."

It's the truth, as much as I hate to admit it. When we first came to this school, part of me hoped that maybe others would make more of an effort to be on their best behavior and avoid conflicts - maybe they would finally realize that the excessive fighting is unnecessary and has gone out of hand. Boy was I wrong. After today, I've realized that Legendary Pokemon, human or Pokemon, powers or no powers will always continue to fight. Maybe not over the same matters, but fighting will always happen. It's a fact of life, and a fact that will never change. It disappoints me to find this out, but it's the cold truth.

Hoopa sighs. Perhaps he feels the same.

"Yeah.,.." He pauses a bit. "I guess Arceus sending us here in the first place was pointless. I like this new life and all, but it seems that regardless of what state we're in we're still going to fight, so why should he bother trying to stop it?"

"i'm starting to see it the same way, Hoopa, and I've been around much longer than you." I respond. "I wish Arceus would see it. Maybe if he would we could go home. I'm about done with this life, and it's only been three days. It's been the worst three days of my life - I'd rather be in my shrine!"

"If I were you I think I'd feel the same way!" Hoopa giggles.

Just then, I hear a beep on my phone, indicating that the other line is beeping. I sigh.

"The other line's beeping, so I'll talk to you later, Hoopa." I tell him. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye!"

I then answer the other line. It's Reshiram.

"Hey, Ray, I just wanted to apologize for yelling earlier." she apologizes. "I saw Zygarde beating the crap out of you...and I...I just lost it. I shouldn't have,"

"Heh, that little jerk deserved it!" I tell her. "Had I been able to, I would've given him a black eye. He's lucky he had me pinned down!"

"I guess in some ways, he does, when you put it that way." Reshiram giggles. "On the bright side, we get a week off of those boring classes!"

"Yeah." I agree, nodding.

"Well...I was wondering if you want to hang out this evening." Reshiram asks. "We could wander around the campus...or something... I think we both need some time away."

"Yeah...I'd like that." I tell her. '

Why did I just become nervous as heck saying that? Why is the room suddenly hot? Maybe Zygarde did more to me than I thought.

"Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to take a nap - what time would you like to hang out?" I ask/

"I dunno - I suppose 6 is good - Cresselia will be done her homework then, and she wants me to help her with it."

"Fine - I'll see you then." I tell her, hanging up.

I hang up the phone. This room still seems hot. I sure hope it goezs away after a nap...

With those thoughts in mind, I doze off. The last thing I hear before falling asleep is the phone falling off the nightstand. Oops...


	10. Ch 9: The Confession

**Chapter Nine: The Confession**

When I wake up from my nap, it's almost five o'clock, and I find myself getting overly nervous. I look over at Zekrom's area and see that he is in fact back, typing away on the computer, not paying me any mind. Good. Hopefully he hasn't found out about the fact that Reshiram and I are going to hang out tonight, or he would probably yell at me, saying that we're going on a date - which for the record is absolutely _not_ what we are doing. We're just going to explore the town, probably get dinner, and be on our way. Nothing more, nothing less.

Despite the fact that this is all we're going to do, I find myself nervous about getting ready. I find myself shuffling through my closet for an entire half hour searching for the right thing to wear. Then I start going into panic attack, feeling that I'll be late now that I have to meet Reshiram in 30 minutes. The whole episode ends up in me spewing two of my muscle shirts across the room, one of which hitting Zekrom right in the head, which finally makes him turn from the computer.

"What are you all up at arms about now, Ray?" he snaps, throwing my shirt across the room. "For the entire past hour you've been acting as if a fire were under you! This had better not be about Reshiram!"

"And so what if it is?" I snap, my panic making me exceptionally snappy. "It doesn't concern you or your computer! She's not going to be stepping foot in your living quarters-"

"Because you have a crush on her!" Zekrom yells. "I know it, because I know what someone looks like when they have a crush, and you're exactly it!"

"I don't see how, considering we've only been this way for three days!" I shout. "Unless you're every bit of an idiot as you think me to be and have a crush yourself!"

"I do not!" Zekrom yells, standing up, knocking his chair down, causing it to hit the ground with a thump.

"Snapping like that clearly tells me you do." I tell him.

"And so do you, so you can't talk!" Zekrom yells. "At least mine's not on some idiot like Reshiram!"

"Then who is it on?" I ask.

"None of your business, now get ready for your darn date and keep your girl outta here and we'll be fine!" Zekrom yells back, throwing my shirt at me. "Have a nice time, Ray!"

I roll my eyes, grabbing my shirt and tossing it into the closet. I then look at the clock.

 _For the love of Arceus, that conversation took an entire fifteen minutes!_

I rush out the door after making sure that I look presentable, and rush for the elevator. It's in use, so I have to wait on it. It'd better hurry up!

An instant later, out comes Hoopa, from who knows where.

 _You'd better not want to talk, I don't have time for this...!  
_ "Hey, Ray, Reshiram's waiting for you outside." he tells me. "She said she knows it's earlier than she told you, but Cressilia got done with her work early, so she's free.."

"WHAT?!" I find myself yelling. "I'm sorry, Hoopa, but I need to go right now, no time for talking!"

I shove by him and rush into the elevator, quickly pressing the 1 button.

"Geesh, it wasn't like I wanted to talk to you anyway - I only came up here to talk to Volcanion in his room..." Hoopa mutters as the elevator doors close.

As soon as the elevator doors open, I rush out and into the lobby, only to bump right into Reshiram. Well, wasn't exactly the best welcome...but at least I didn't keep her waiting for long?  
"Well...hello there, Ray." Reshiram tells me, sounding just as embarrassed as I am. "Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming early - I tried calling your dorm room phone and it went straight to voicemail..."

"That's rather odd." I tell her.

 _I bet Zekrom did something to the phone because he didn't want Reshiram to cal..._

"Well, at least you're here now." Reshiram says.

With that said, the two of us walk out of the dorm rooms and outside. Since it's fall, the sun's starting to set a lot earlier, so it's nearly dark by this point. A cold chill is in the air, making me shiver lightly (I probably should have worn a heavier shirt, but oh well).

* * *

We end up spending the entire night just walking about campus, discovering where everything else besides the classrooms and dorm rooms were/ Unknown to us until now, there was a mini shopping mall within campus, which we looked through. However, we didn't buy anything as neither of us brought money for shopping other than getting a quick ice cream on the way out. Nonetheless, I found it all enjoyable.. I had the best evening in my whole time being this way, and I think that I can say the same for Reshiram.

...Maybe Zekrom was right about me having a crush. However, I won't let it be any more than that. I still firmly believe that having a full out relationship is absolutely ridiculous right now, especially with someone who isn't even from my region. Arceus will change his mind about this eventually, and I know i. There's been many times he's gotten mad at us, and he usually forgets about what we did after awhile. He'll do the same for this. So, thus there just isn't a point in proceeding with this. Besides, I highly doubt she feels the same anyway.

"I had a nice time today." I tell Reshiram as we head back to the dorms. "It was nice to get some stress off - and the ice cream at that place is great, too!"

"...Yeah, it was nice." Reshiram said. "Mostly because I was in nice company."

She smiles, which is enough to make my face go red. I really wish that that wouldn't happen so easily! I hope she didn't notice... However, my hope does not help, for she picks up anyway.

"haha, I knew it." Reshiram giggles.

"...Knew...what?" I ask, unable to hide my nervousness anymore.

"You have a crush, and it's on me!" Reshiram says, laughing. "I knew something was up from the moment you bumped into me like a nervous fool!"

"I don't know what to say. She's read right through me. It's out...and either she's gonna reject me, or we're gonna end up going through with this. Either scenario, I don't want...but now, I have no choice but to deal with one of them. Unable to say another word, I just let her say how she feels, whatever it may be, for better or worse.

"The truth is, Ray..." Reshiram starts, making me look at her. "I feel the same way. But I didn't intend to say anything because I too know this whole thing is just temporary. I may not have been active as long as you, but I do know that Arceus tends to end up letting things go after a bit. I know that a relationship won't last once we're turned back...but I would like to have one for the time we do have. I think it'll be a new experience for us both, don't you think?"

"A new experience that will lead to heartbreak, Reshiram." I say flatly, almost glaring. "I can't do this. It'll just hurt us both in the end."

"Maybe not!" Reshiram giggles. "Maybe it might help us, and inspire others to be more friendly towards each other. Maybe our example will help stop the fighting with everyone!"  
"You're silly - you;'re saying that everyone will start crushing on each other because we start something?" I laugh at the silly thought before sighing. "I really just don't think it's in our best interest."

"I think it is, and I want us to try." Reshiram says. "If it has to end in heartbreak, then I'm ready for it. Are you?"

I sigh. I really don't want to do this. The thought of heartbreak almost makes me want to cry, and it hasn't even happened yet, nor do I know if it's going to happen at all.

The next thing I know, I find myself shaking and sweating. Am I sick? What's happening to me? Did Zygarde do more to me than I thought?

My thoughts are interrupted when Reshiram hugs me. Oddly enough, I find it comforting, so I don't pull away.

"Please, Ray, I'd like to try." Reshiram says.

I sigh deeply. Looks like I have no choice.

"Okay." I finally say. "I'll try."

Reshiram smiles widely.

"Great - I'm happy to hear that."


	11. Ch 10: Tension in the School

**Chapter Ten: Tensions in the School**

Before I know it, we're off suspension, and I'm dreading going back to school and dealing with Zygarde, despite the fact that he's still on crutches thanks to our fiasco, which I don't feel sorry about at all. I'm also not wanting to go through having to make up a week's worth of work either, as it means mountains of work to complete at home, since the teachers will probably only give me about three days to make up all of the work that I missed.

I grab my backpack and head off to breakfast. Hoopa's been bugging me all week about doing a Smash Bros match, so i make sure that my DS is with me and charged (I was lucky enough to get a new one to replace the one Zygarde broke when we were out shopping...well, more so Hoopa chose to buy it for mw with the money that I don't know how he came by (probably stole it)) I don't know why he insists on playing with me, since I suck, but whatever. At least it's something to do to pass the time, I guess.

Reshiram and I have been doing well since we confessed. I never thought that I would actually give romance a chance, but she seems so adamant on giving it a try, so I couldn't just say no. However, I am going to try not to take this too seriously. I mean, despite the fact that she insists we could keep it going even if Arceus changes us back soon, I am not about to get attached and find out that it won't work afterall. Besides, I have a big job to do with keeping Kyogre and Groudon's sorry butts in check - I can't be held back by being heartbroken the rest of my life because of this. However, I will still enjoy the new experience while it's here.

Just as I'm walking out the door, the phone rings.

 _Not answering it, Hoopa..._

I slam the door out.

* * *

Oddly enough, today, the breakfast line isn't very long so I am able to get my food pretty fast. Reshiram's sitting with the others this time, and I eagerly sit next to her. Surprise, surprise - Zygarde isn't even in the cafeteria - which is fine by me!

"Good morning, Ray...nice to be off suspension, isn't it?" Reshiram asks me.

"Bleh - I wish I didn't have to go back." I tell her honestly. "At least Zygarde isn't coming to breakfast. I hope he doesn't come to Bio either.'

"I hope not..." Reshiram sighs.

Just then, Hoopa finishes his game. "Ray, let's go! You owe me a game!"

"Fine fine..." I sigh, setting up Smash Bros. I pick Mega Man and be done with it, though I already know right now that Hoopa's gonna PK Spam me.

Just as we were going to begin, Hoopa closes his DS, causing 'a communication error has occurred' to pop up on my DS.

"Quit using sucky characters or don't even play." Hoopa rolls his eyes.

"Hoopa, what the heck is your problem?" I question, trying my best not to snap, because I'm quite offended by his statement. "I don't complain because you use Ness all the time, so why are you complaining about me using Mega Man?"  
"Because that character sucks and I've told you that twice already!"

"You know what, Hoopa, I don't have time for this."

I get up without finishing my food, and leave the cafeteria. Let Hoopa clean my mess, because I just don't feel like cleaning it up. Reshiram glares as she picks up my trash, throws it away, and walks out with me.

 _Who the heck peed in Hoopa's Wheaties today? That's what I wanna know._ I think to myself as I sit in the hall, waiting on the bell to ring. It won't be long, as it rings at 7, then again at 7:30. If we're not in class by 7:30, then we're late.

Reshiram exits the cafeteria and stands next to me. "Well, that was uncalled for."

"Yeah it was, that spammer!" I snap, not meaning to snap at her, but I'm just ticked off at Hoopa for acting like a brat about Smash Bros characters. "I don't know who hurt him today, but that was just wrong!"

"I have to agree." Reshiram smiles. "I never liked playing with him anyway - he's a spammer, and then he likes to call himself good because he wins all of the time."

"Yeah..." I sigh.

"Well, would you like to do a quick match before the bell rings?" Reshiram asks me.

"Fine with me."

And so we spend the next five minutes on Smash Bros...

 _ **BRRRRIIIIINNNGGG!**_

The bell. The two of us close our DSs and head off to Biology.

* * *

Reshiram and I take our usual seats, as do the others in the class. Every so often, I find myself looking out the door, seeing if Zygarde chose to come to class, but so far no sign of him, much to my relief. He's the last person I want to see right now, after being irritated by Hoopa this morning.

...Until I hear the sound of crutches going down the hallway...

 _It better not be him...and if it is, his attitude had better have changed, or I'm getting another suspension._

Despite my hoping that it wasn't, it in fact was Zygarde, and he sits down right next to me, spewing his notes across the table and into my work space. It takes everything in my power to not pick up all of his junk and throw it in the trash can, which is in my throwing range, but by some miracle, I managge not to. However, I do manage to open my mouth.

"Move your junk...now!" I snap, pushing his things rather harshly across the table, which causes his book bag to end up on the ground.

"My my, aren't you the grumpy one?" Zygarde says with a smirk, but remains soft enough that Reshiram can't hear him. "Heard you got with Reshiram while you were suspended - I'd congratulate you but I really don't see a reason to congratulate some scumbag like you!"

"Excuse me?" I snap, my anger raging even more at the name. "The only scumbag here is _you!_ Don't you forget that!"

"Heed your own advice." Zygarde says as he pulls out a pencil.

"I'm not a scumbag." I tell him.

"Woah, woah woah, stop witht he names, please!" Reshiram hears our conversation. "It's not kind! I know you two are mad at each other, and I can't help but sort of agree with Ray, but we were all suspended once already. Let's not have it happen again!"

"Screw your peace crap - this isn't even about you anymore!" Zygarde yells. "To be frank, I couldn't care less about you anymore, Renee! You're just as much of a scumbag as Ray!"

"Leave her out of this!" I yell. He's got one more time to run his beak before I throw a fist

"What's the matter, have I offended you because I insulted your precious girlfriend?" Zygarde asks me. "Guess what, couldn't care less!"

 _That's it...I'm sorry, Reshiram, but this isn't gonna fly anymore..._

I ball up a fist.

"Why you-"

"Alright, everyone, pass in your homework!" the teacher says enthusiastically as she walks in the room with our work for today in tow.

I quickly sit properly in my seat, preparing for class.

 _Saved by the teacher... for now... You're darn lucky, Zygarde..._


	12. Ch 11: Screw This!

**Chapter Eleven: Screw This...  
**

School just gets worse and worse for me as the days go by. It's now been a month since we started school, and I swear, the only reason I'm motivated to even go is to spend time with Reshiram. Since Zekrom's pretty adamant about her not stepping foot in our dorm room, school and off-campus are the only places we can hang out. She seems to know that too, so she's never asked to even come to my dorm room, lest there be a conflict. She must know that I hate conflict. That and I'm very short tempered, especially around conflict - then again, when it comes down to it, I'm really only short tempered if someone annoys me first. I never start fights - I'd prefer to stop them than start them, but sometimes some jerk I don't want to deal with (Zygarde, I'm talking about you) just can't keep his mouth shut. Peaceful Pokemon? I doubt it...

I quit playing Smash Bros with Hoopa ever since that day when we got into it about me using Mega Man. Since that day, I've refused to even sit at his table. He didn't kick me out outright, but every time I would try to sit down, he would pop off with a rude remark, usually something like ''here comes the Mega Man spammer!' or something of that nature. I finally got fed up and found a new place to sit. Luckily, Reshiram followed me. I don't know the others sitting at our table very well, as they're pretty quiet towards us, keeping to each other. From their features, I can tell that they're Mew, Celebi, and Meloetta., and they usually talk among themselves and totally ignore us. That's fine with me - I'd rather be ignored by just about everyone else than deal with someone running their hole about some smelly Smash Bros character every time I try to sit down near them.

Since I no longer have a reason to bring it, I also no longer bring my 3DS to my classes, other than for the rare times that Reshiram would like to play Smash Bros with me. She doesn't ask much though, as I think she knows that I am about done with playing Smash Bros at all at this point in time. Then again, I don't think many people can blame me.

Since Hoopa and I don't get along, Art Class is a pain in the toosh. Everytime I sit down in that class, Hoopa makes a rude remark towards me, either telling it to me outright or whispering a rude remark about me to Volcanion. Volcanion never responds though, so Hoopa's probably just wasting his breath. Nonetheless, I still hear it (because Hoopa can't whisper if his life depended on it) and find it very rude. There's been about 5 times now that I yelled at Hoopa in class and I was asked to step out. However, not one time was his sorry butt dragged out of class for being rude to me! No sir! I think I'm starting to realize that the human world is every bit as rude and unfair as our own world...maybe even worse. Or maybe I'm just meant to be considered the bad guy no matter what I do, other than sit in my shrine? I dunno...but I'm getting fed up with this school and the nutjobs in it.

I slam myself into my seat in Art Class, reaching into my bag to pull out my homework. Not that it's gonna get a good grade, since the teacher's grading scale really is bogus. Unless you're a good artist, you're gonna fail her class, whether or not you're trying your best or not. Personally, I could give a big rat's butt less about my grades, but I still did the work anyway to make it look like I do.

I look over next to me, seeing Hoopa whispering to Volcanion once again. Just hearing him whispering is enough to make me nearly rip my homework, but I'm able to hold back for now. No point in getting myself suspended again over something silly, as much as I don't care if I continue to go to school or not.

"Alright, pass up your sketch work, please!" the teacher announces.

Since I'm at the end, I wait for the people beside me to hand me their work, and I stack mine on top of theirs. Hoopa throws his homework at me, and I have to reach over and pick it up from the floor. Afterwards, I practically throw the stack of homework at my teacher.

 _Don't let them get to you, Ray..._

That was Reshiram's voice sounding in my head. She told me that many times beforehand, and I still remember it now. I find it harder and harder, if not impossible to follow her advice, Things at this school are starting to get so ridiculous that even I can no longer handle it. I know I don't have exactly the best fuse in the world, but I feel anyone would agree that the conditions at this school are beyond tolerable - at least for us Legendary Pokemon. However, Arceus still has yet to get back to us about when we will get turned back. All I've got to say is that he better do it soon, or a Legendary Pokemon might end up dead before we get out of here.

"Alright, everyone...today I'd like you to do some free sketching." the teacher says once she receives the last of the homework papers. "Please feel free to sketch anything, and don't worry - none of your work is getting turned in today. You will get a participation grade depending on if I see you working or not."

 _Wonderful - perfect time to draw a totally insulting picture of Hoopa's big head for me to use as a dartboard in my room! Maybe make one of Zygarde too... Not like they'll ever see them!_

Snickering softly so that only I can hear, I get to work on my picture...only for Hoopa to peer over my head not even ten minutes later.

"Hey!" he yells quietly, seeing what I'm drawing. "My head is _not_ that big! I know it is big, but not so big it's gotta fill up the whole page! That's just rude, Ray!"

"It's also rude to be peeking over my shoulder!" I snap back. "If you don't like what I'm drawing, then turn back around and mind your own business!"

"Excuse me, Ray!" the teacher yells at that moment. "Why do I hear you talking? You can't be drawing when you're talking! One more outburst and you will get a zero for today!"

"And if you can't whisper, then don't talk!" Hoopa whispers whilst smirking.

That's enough to make me lose it. I tear my entire drawing in half and crumple up the paper, hurling it as hard as I can at Hoopa's face. It bounces off his head and hits the table, rolling onto the person behind us's desk.

"Next time, it's my chair." I warn him. It's taking everything to not lash out on him like I did to Zygarde, or even worse like I do in Pokemon form with Deoxys. '

However, unfortunately for me, the teacher sees what I did.

"Ray, you have earned a zero for the day - please exit my classroom and go to the office!" the teacher yells pointing to the door. "Grab your stuff!"

"Gladly." I mutter, grabbing my bag and leaving the room. However, I don't go to the office. Screw this day of school...

* * *

I throw my backpack onto my bed and sit down at the computer, putting my head on the desk. Right now, I just need a breather. Not a nap, but a short few minutes to get myself together.

However, I don't get much time to do so, as I hear the phone ring. Although I don't want to, I pick it up.

"Ray, is everything okay? I saw you going down the hallway looking angry, so I wanted to call as soon as my class ended!" It's Reshiram.

"I'm fine, I just got fed up with Hoopa and left the room after throwing a piece of paper at him." I tell her. "I might not even come to school tomorrow. I'm fed up with Zygarde, I'm fed up with Hoopa...I'm just fed up with this, period."

"...I know." Reshiram says. "I am too. I now have Zekrom in my face all of the time going on about us. It's annoying... But on the bright side, i did get to know Mew a little better. She's a very nice person."

"That's good at least." I respond. "Maybe I can meet her sometime...sometime when I want to go to class."

"Well, we could hang out this evening." Reshiram suggests. "We get a four day weekend this week, so we have some time."

"Yeah, that's fine." I say.

"Well, the bell's about to ring, so I had better go.' Reshiram says. I can hear a teacher in the hallway telling everyone to hurry and get to class. "I'll see you at six."

"I'll try not to be late this time..." I tell her as we hang up.

Well, at least I have something to look forward to, so long as I don't make it so obvious to Zekrom this time. I'm going to do my best to not be so nervous so Zekrom won't know where I'm headed.

I look at the clock - it's only 12:30, so I decide I'll take a small nap before our outing tonight. Hopefully it's more fun than the day at school was...


	13. Ch 12: A New Experience

**Chapter Twelve: A New Experience  
**

"We are doing _what?!"_

This was my initial reaction when I meet Reshiram at 6. She's just told me that she would like us to take the bus and explore Mauville City. Apparently Mew gave her the idea as she spent the greater portion of an hour on the phone telling about how the view from above the city was pretty and that we should explore the place. We could even stay at a hotel for a night or two since we have a few days off, and Reshiram seems very interested in doing that.

I, however hate the idea. We haven't even been humans for two months, and Reshiram already wants to go to a huge town? is she insane? I know that Arceus did a good job of concealing our identities, but I'm not liking this Academy full of rude people, and those people are mostly just my fellow Pokemon. I can't even begin to imagine what it will be like to go to a large city like Mauville and deal with a bunch of rude humans all day long. We don't even have Pokemon of our own, and that alone will be enough for people to stick their noses up at us. What a waste of my days off! If I can't be in my shrine, then I'd rather sit in my dorm in the Academy on my day off...

"You heard me - I think it'll be just great!" Reshiram says excitedly. "There's so much to do there - there's a fancy restaurant, shops, and I heard the hotel rooms have a scenic view. We can even ride the ferry since we have some time!"

"Us? Going into a large town? Are you insane?" I ask her. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going!"

"Well, too bad, Ray. You've already got a ticket on the bus." Reshiram tells me. "Besides, we're in a relationship now, so it's pretty much your obligation to go!"

At that, a losing jingle from a show I often hear on the TV, from a show called _The Price Is Right,_ plays in my head. Right...another thing I don't like about being in a relationship - you do sort of have the obligation to go where your partner wants to if it makes them happy, even if you don't want to go. So, I have no choice but to go, lest I be a rude boyfriend.

"Fine, fine...I guess I'm going..." I sigh.

"Good, now the bus will be here in half hour, so let's get packed up!"

* * *

After throwing together a bag, I find myself waiting at the bus stop with Reshiram. She's practically jumping up and down in anticipation for the bus. Meanwhile I simply cross my arms and look at the campus behind us.

 _The things I do for a relationship... I so do not want to go, at all... Well, at least no Hoopa and no Zygarde..._

...Or, so I thought.

Just as the bus can be seen turning the corner towards our stop, I see a rather large group of Pokehumans headed for the stop- and the first person I notice is Hoopa.

 _Heck no..._

"Oh look, it's you." Hoopa says, annoyed. "I was really looking forward to exploring, even if it was for an assignment, but now I'm dreading hopping on that bus because I have to see _your_ ugly mug on it!"

"Well, the feeling's mutual." I glare. "I certainly don't want to see your ugly mug either!"

Just then, I see another Pokehuman run in, panting once he arrives. Judging by the appearance I can tell who he is, and he's someone I want to see even less than Hoopa or Zygarde.

Deoxys.

"Sorry I'm late!" Deoxys pants lightly. "I forgot to pack a few things!"

I look at Reshiram. "Do I still have to come?"

"Yes, you do."

 _...Fudge..._

At that moment, the bus pulls up, stopping in front of us and putting on the air breaks. The doors open, and we line up, show our tickets, and board the bus. It'll be about an hour ride, so I've got an hour at the least of dealing with these fools.

I find an empty seat in the back and sit down, Reshiram sitting next to me. The other Pokehumans, who I guess to be the Regis, Heatran, and of course, Hoopa and Deoxys, all file in and look for seats. I hope nobody sits next to me...

Just then, Hoopa sits down - directly on my lap, as if I wasn't even there.

"Get off!" I shout, downright mad that he just plopped down as if I were invisible.

"Sorry but there are no more empty chairs, and I'm not standing, so lap sitting it is!' Hoopa says. "Sorry!"

"More like you're using me as a chair...and there's an empty chair right across from here for you to put your butt in!" I yell, pointing to an empty chair. However, unfortunately for me, Heatran also saw said seat and sits down just as I said that.

"...You were saying?" Hoopa asks with a smirk. Seems sitting on me is making him happy.

"I am not going to sit through an hour bus ride with your butt on my legs, now get up!" I yell.

"Seriously, please just get up." Reshiram chimes in.

"And _stand_ for an hour, forget that!" Hoopa says. "I'm not moving!"

"Will anyone please scoot over?!" Deoxys is hollering at everyone on the crowded bus, as if expecting one will scoot over in the already packed beyond bursting seats. "There's nowhere to sit!"

"There's plenty of poles to hold on to!" one Trainer yells.

"Yeah, these seats are practically filled shoulder to shoulder!" another yells.

 _Great, not only do I have Hoopa's butt on my legs, I also have Deoxys' incompetency... And we haven't even moved from this bus stop yet... OMG..._

"Young man!" the driver yells over the intercom. "We can't move until you're seated or grabbing onto one of the poles!"

"But Mr. Bus Driver, there's no seats!"

"Then stand for Arceus' sake!" I yell.

This is starting to get ridiculous. I could never understand how Deoxys could be so naive and incompetent. I understand he's from another planet or whatever, but still, there are just certain things people should know - common sense, right? Maybe common sense missed his planet, but until he gets some, we're always going to butt heads.

"But standing on a bus is just asking to slip and fall!" Deoxys continues on.

"Sometimes when the bus is full to bursting you've got to stand." Reshiram says. "Just hold onto the pole, that's why they have poles."

"Young man!" the driver sounds again. "If you do not hold onto a pole or sit, then you will be removed from my bus!"

"Come on, I've got things I gotta do!" a Trainer complains.

"I'm late for a meeting!" another yells.

More and more Trainers continue to complain about their things that are pending because of this bus ride, and Deoxys still does not select one of the two options so we can move. I for one am losing my patience, and the longer we sit here because of Deoxys, the more of my patience slips away. Once again, Reshiram is the one thing stopping me from getting up and starting a fight.

Reshiram must've noticed, as she gets up at that moment.

"Please, just hold on to the pole. You won't fall as long as you hold onto it." she says gently, helping Deoxys grab onto a nearby pole.

Part of me commends Reshiram for being able to be so calm and nice despite the circumstances. Then, another part of me is downright angry that she's practically babying Deoxys when he's delayed our bus ride for over twenty minutes, and probably purposely, unless he's just that dumb, and I don't put that past him either.

"You sure I'm not gonna fall?" Deoxys asks, a bit terrified of having to stand up on a soon to be moving bus with only a pole to support him.

"Ray and I will be right here if something happens." Reshiram says. "You won't fall, and if you do, one of us will get you."

Deoxys nods, smiling a little as Reshiram sits back down next to me. The bus immediately begins to move afterwards.

"I don't understand how you can be so nice." I tell Reshiram.

"I guess it just comes naturally." she replies before whispering into my ear. "Besides, he is from another planet...you should at least give him a little slack...:

"There are certain things that even someone from another planet should know...I mean, even we aren't quite used to this, but we at least know that if a bus is full to bursting, then we have to stand." I whisper back.

"Maybe he doesn't - you have no idea what his homeland might have been like, Ray." Reshiram whispers back "You need to be more considerate of what it may be like to be in someone else's shoes."

"...I think you're just too nice, Reshiram." I whisper back.

"I think you're too close-minded, Ray." Reshiram whispers back. "That's probably why you and Deoxys argue! I bet if you were more open you two would be friends!"

"And what does us fighting have to do with anything?" I am struggling not to yell.

"Because it can be prevented, Ray! And who knows, maybe if you were a bit more open we wouldn't be like this in the first place,and we'd all still be at home!" Reshiram is also struggling not to yell. "Not that I regret the new experience, but still!"

"Oh, so this is all on me, right?" I am about to yell. "You know -"

"Hello, I can hear your entire conversation!" Hoopa yells at that moment. "And I don't want to so shut up please!"

 _For a second, I literally forgot he was there..._

Not wanting to deal with Hoopa running his lip, I shut my mouth. Reshiram does the same. Oddly, we don't speak again for the rest of the bus ride.

Something tells me that I've just made a big mistake...


	14. Ch 13: It's OVER!

_**Sorry for not updating in awhile...I've been pretty busy with my school and haven't had the time to work on this fic as often as I would like to. However, I didn't abandon it! I still intend to finish it, although I do have new ideas for this as a series in general, and this fic, once done might see a rewrite.**_

 ** _Since my schooling prevents me from doing as much serious writing, I hope that readers of this will find my upcoming series of random Poketech Academy Oneshots (Coming soon) to be entertaining while you all wait for the next chapter to be churned out!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: It's OVER!  
**

After leaving the bus, we find ourselves situated just outside the large building containing all of the facilities in Mauville City. The only thing I'm thrilled about at this point is having Hoopa's behind off of my legs. However, we're already here, so I'm going to have to suck it up and do this,

Reshiram and I still have not spoken since the bus argument, and she makes no move to talk to me now. For some reason, I have a feeling that we won't be speaking again for awhile. ...And all because of that twit, Deoxys.

"So, where should we explore first?" Reshiram asks nobody in particular, not looking at me, as if I'm not there.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but my class was assigned to look at the different shops and take a look at prices." Hoopa says.

"Well you can just go by yourself then." I nearly yell. "Personally, I'm not interested in any of this!"

"Hey!" Reshriam yells asDeoxys blinks in confusion.

Hoopa just scoffs. "You're just mad because Reshiram won't speak to you - you know you're in the wrong so you're being a butt to everyone! Reminds me of Arceus himself - won't admit when he's done something stupid, just acts like a royal butt hole to everyone else!"

"I'm nowhere near as bad as Arceus!" I snap at him. "He...he's just beyond the pail! Besides, I doubt that you would be all smiles and rainbows if you had to deal with what just happened on the bus either!"

"Hey!" Regigigas shouts from behind us. "I hope you two know that we're in the middle of a crowded city,, full of humans who aren't supposed to know anything about this! Pipe down!"

"And since when did we have to adhere to what you have to say?!" Hoopa yells. "Last I checked, only the other Regis have to listen to you, and I sure as heck am not one of them! So please, quit wasting your breath and _BUZZ OFF_!"

Just as Regigigas is opening his mouth to give us a giant lecture about how we should not be disrespectful, I notice that Deoxys and Reshiram have taken off, now merely dots in the distance ahead of us.

 _I've got half a mind to just catch the next bus out of here...it's not like Reshiram will care anyway, and I've already about had it with all of these other fools we call Legendary Pokemon..._

"And look! Now thanks to your lip, we have to play catch up!" Hoopa yells. "Thanks a whole lot! I knew I could count on you!"

I glare and march right on past him without a word, not giving a hoot about the humans and Pokemon surrounding us, some looking at me as if I'm crazy or something. I'm still quite perturbed about the Arceus comment. No one is near as much of a butt as he his. He made us this way. He's why we're not in our shrines asleep where we belong. He's why I'm dealing with these feelings regarding Reshiram - _he's_ why my life is ruined! Even more, what does he care? He's still in his shrine doing whatever the heck he wants! It's as if he's never had a problem, and the few he does run across he just makes disappear! Ugh, it's making me mad just thinking about it.

Just then, I realize I'm alone when I hear the slamming of the doors to the doughnut shop across the street.

 _I knew he'd wander in there just for an excuse to steal doughnuts... Fine with me1_

I look ahead of me and see that Deoxys and Reshiram went into the nearby mall. Who knows where the others wandered off to.

Even though I'm pretty sure they don't care if I come or not, I follow Reshiram and Deoxys inside, at a distance of course, leaving Hoopa to fool around in that doughnut shop as much as he likes.

When I enter the mall, I want to puke at the stench. It smells like food and rotten Poke butt, and I'm not just saying it smells like rotten Poke butt for a lack of words either. It literally smells like some Pokemon farted and closed the door. Take that and mix it with food, and you want to puke.

in addition to that, it's loud as ever. I swear, humans must love to yell, as it seems that everyone's yelling at each other, even if they are inches apart. It reminds me of those countless times when I would have to put up with Kyogre and Groudon screaming and yelling at each other even though they are inches apart. In fact, I think that this noise might be louder - and when you're louder than Groudon's big yap, you're too loud.

I notice Reshiram and Deoxys go into a clothes shop, so I follow, even though I'm still quite far away from them. The noise from the busy halls of the mall still echo into the store area.

"Ray!" Reshiram looks up at that moment, still looking a bit perturbed. "Thought you left by now! After ll, you seemed not to want to be here, and after our argument, I thought for sure you left!"

"I was going to leave!" I try not to snap - I myself am still upset with her. "But for some reason a part of me still wanted to come anyway!"

"I don't know, but I'm starting to have second guesses about us." Reshiram tells me. "Your temper's gone off the wall - and I don't think I want to be around someone like that! I thought you were a decent person, but after how you acted on the bus, I no longer feel so!"

Even though it's been just an hour since the bus ride, I'm already done being upset by Reshiram. She just doesn't understand: I can't tolerate incompetence like those people like Deoxys. It's an insult to everyone's intelligence - that, and he's probably just looking for attention - and Reshiram is giving him that attention. She sees that as close mindedness, but I see it as nessacary, or else people like Deoxys will continue to annoy us to no end What I'm about to do is something I may regret for a long time, but perhaps it's for the best for us both - I can see us arguing more about this topic in the future.

"Fine then Reshiram." I say after a bit, not caring that we're in a store and that we shouldn't be using our true names. "If that's how you feel about it, then fine. This is over! I can only see us continuing to argue about this, so it's probably for the best."

"Maybe." Reshiram says coldly. "Maybe you were right when we discussed this before - that a relationship just isn't going to work between Legendary Pokemon of different Regions and cultures. At least not one with you - as close-minded and inconsiderate as you are!"

"Fine by me! I couldn't care less!" I yell. "Besides, not like we're going to see each other again once Arceus simmers down about what Kyogre and Groudon did, so it doesn't matter! I'll just go back to my shrine and you go back to yours, and we'll forget we ever met!"

"Fine with me then!" Reshiram yells back. "So get out of my sight!"

"Gladly - and I won't come back into your sight either!" I yell, turning around, shoving through any stray rack of clothing that happen to be in my way, practically ripping them down and onto the floor. I head for the exit of the shop, not even seeing Hoopa entering at that moment, carrying a bag of doughnuts. He drops said bag onto the floor.

"What the..."

I stomp on Hoopa's doughnuts on purpose as I leave, and shove right on by him.

"Hey! You can't just stomp on my doughnuts like that!" Hoopa yells, starting to rush after me, only for Reshiram to grab him.

"We'll get you some more later." she tells him "Just let Ray go. He's more than capable of taking care of himself."

That's the last thing I hear as I leave the mall, not caring about the sprinkles from Hoopa's crushed dougnuts trailing behind me.


	15. Ch 14: It Goes TOO FAR!

**Chapter Fourteen: It Goes TOO FAR!**

I slam the doors to the mall closed as hard as I can, probably cracking them in the process. I'm so mad...I haven't been this mad even when Groudon wouldn't stop running his hole at Kyogre long enough for them to stop fighting! I want to cry, but at the same time, I want to go back into that mall and beat up Hoopa, Deoxys and Reshiram. It's...an odd feeling to be honest, but I won't allow myself to act immaturely on it. I'm just going to walk out, catch the bus home, and be done with it. Hey, at least Zekrom will be happy that we broke up, so maybe it'll be one less annoyance, but I doubt that.

As I'm walking out, I hear someone screaming my name rather annoyingly.

"Ray! What the heck was that all about!?"

I look towards the voice and ball up a fist, it taking everything in my power to not shove it through the person I'm looking at - Hoopa. And I bet he's here to rant about his god-forsaken doughnuts!

"Why'd ya stomp on my doughnuts, huh!?" Hoopa yells at me. "Not my fault you two broke up! Now you owe me another bag, and I'm not leaving you alone until you get it!"

Just as I'm about to clock Hoopa in the face, the mall doors open, revealing Deoxys and Reshiram.

"Get back in here!" Reshiram yells. "Leave that jerk alone! He's not worth our time! We'll get the doughnuts later!"

"I'm not leaving! I want my doughnuts, _now!_ " Hoopa yells back.

 _The more these people yap, the harder it is to not just knock them all out and be done with it. I am so done with all of them right now...and they just continue to bother me..._

"You both have til the count of five...to get back into that mall, or you'll both see why I am who breaks up Kyogre and Groudon..." I growl through gritted teeth, my fists still balled up.

"No!" Hoopa yells. "My doughnuts are gonna be gotten or I won't leave!"

"Hoopa, now!" Reshiram yells, clearly able to see that I'm ready to clock someone. "We'll get them later!"

"Shut up, Reshiram! I want my doughnuts!"

The next thing I know, _CLONK!  
_ Hoopa is on the ground with a bloody face, and I'm with a bloodied up hand.

" _There's_ your doughnuts." I growl as the bus arrives, Reshiram rushing to Hoopa to see if he's alright. I probably busted his nose, maybe worse.

I get on without looking back at what I did, not feeling the least bit sorry. Hoopa had it coming after all. I probably would have done it to Reshiram as well if she was within my arm's reach, but luckily for _her_ sorry behind, she wasn't. Unknown to me, someone else snuck on the bus with me.

I soon find my seat and sit down, a scowl plastered on my face as I look at all of the people on the bus. There aren't any Pokemon on it right now, as we were the only Pokemon who went to Mauville City thus far.

...Or, so I thought I was the only Pokemon on this bus.

"Care to tell me the reason you did that!?"

I look across from me, seeing none other than Deoxys, sitting there with his arms crossed, clearly mad.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" I yell so loud that a few people turn.

"Answer my question first." Deoxys says flatly, not letting up on his angered expression.

"He was asking for it!" I am still yelling. "He wants to go on about his doughnuts like an idiot, then he needs to get hit! Besides, he's caused enough trouble!"

 _CLONK! BOOM!_

My vision goes blank a moment, and I hear a few gasps before feeling a bit of blood dripping from my nose. Deoxys...just punched me.

"And you had that coming." he snaps; "Reshiram was in the right for breaking up with you, you've been nothing but a jerk for the past three days, according to her, and I've wanted to do that to you when we first got on the bus!"

"And I've wanted to do the same!" I yell at him, balling a fist, only to get shoved back into the wall, the side of my face throbbing as I do.

"I thought you were a peacekeeper...and I've seen nothing but a jerk from you." Deoxys says, not phased at all by y anger. He's clearly used to it. "Even when we were Pokemon, you were still a jerk. And yet, you're known as a peacekeeper. I think that idea's wrong."

"Maybe I'd be more decent to people like you if you weren't always coming to the planet unauthorized!" I yell. "And as a human, you're no better than you were - you're still incompetent!"

"I don't think it's that - it's the fact that you're a jerk who's not open - just like Reshiram said!" Deoxys continues to yell at me despite the fact that everyone on the bus is now looking at us.

"Oh? Because I'm fed up with idiots like you, Reshiram, and Hoopa, I'm not open, right?" I yell. "What idiot, from another planet or not doesn't know to grab onto a pole if a freaking bus is full?!"

"I didn't want to risk falling!" Deoxys yells. "I wasn't sure I wasn't going to fall and busy my head on someting!"

"Oh come on! What a wimp you are!" I yell.

"Says the one with a bloody face!" Deoxys snaps back.

" _EX-CUUUSE ME!"_ The driver booms over the intercom at that moment. " _GENTLEMEN! BREAK IT UP!"_

We both disregard him, wrestling each other about the bus, not caring who gets run into on the way, shouting.

" _INCOMPETENT FOOL!"_ I yell, shoving Deoxys into the wall, blooding him up too.

" _JERK!"_ Deoxys shoves me into someone's seat.

I suddenly feel the bus being pulled over, causing many trainers to start grumbling.

 _"GENTLEMEN!"_ the driver yells once more. " _YOU HAVE TIL THE COUNT OF THREE TO BREAK IT UP OR EXIT MY BUS!"_! ,,,1!"

I shove Deoxys into someone's seat.

" _...2!"_

He shoves me.

"... _3!_ "

 _VEVEVUVEEET!_

" _OFF OF MY BUS, OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE!"_

 _Dun Dun dun..._

I don't know why that effect played in my head..maybe it's because I realize just how far we went...and that we're in huge trouble. I don't want to get off because we're a good ways from the campus, and I know I will fight again with Deoxys if I do, but I also don't want to end up in police custody either... Deoxys must think the same thing because he isn't moving either.

" _Refusal to cooperate? O-kay! I'm calling them!"_

And the next thing we know, sirens are heard in the distance...


	16. Ch 15: Conversations Anew

**Chapter Fifteen: Conversations Anew  
**

After about five hours of sitting in the Mauville Police Department with a Magnezone in my face watching my every move until the dean of the school came to get me (and Deoxys),, along with an hour long attempted PBJ session with Deoxys, I fling open the door to my room.

Needless to say, the PBJ session went horribly. I did manage to keep myself together for all of five minutes, until Deoxys started to run his hole again, blaming me for the entirety of the speal. That made me get up and yell at him about how I didn't clonk myself in the head on the bus over Hoopa getting hit over his doughnuts. That just led to an argument, and the consoler finally said that it's best for us to sit for a few days and get our emotions back in check, and that PBJ meetings will continue when we go back to school. Fine with me - for all I care we can just not try again with the PBJ meetings. I'm not ever going to be civil around Deoxys. The best way to go would be to keep him out of my face.

Since it's after midnight by this point, Zekrom's asleep, and I bet he could care less if I'm back or not (which is completely fine with me). I sit down on my bed and change into my pajamas before falling asleep for the day.

* * *

The rest of break passes with little to no events. I haven't heard head nor tail of Reshiram since our argument, and the more I stay away from her, the more I couldn't care less if I see her again or not. I also have yet to hear from Hoopa, Deoxys, or anyone else, and again, I couldn't care less.

I grab my book bag for class and head off to the cafeteria to get breakfast. Once there, I see Reshiram and the others sitting at their usual table, playing Smash Bros. Guess she must've gone back to them after we broke up since she no longer cares for me, which is fine by is in his usual spot, having an eye patch on his right eye, the side where I punched him. I guess I hurt him more than I thought, but all the same, he had it coming, so I don't feel sorry. And as I half-expected, Deoxys is sitting there with them, playing as well. He seems to be giving Hoopa some trouble on Smash, as I can hear him yelling about how Deoxys uses the shield button very quickly and that he wants to know how as well.

I walk over to a relatively empty table and begin eating my breakfast in silence, glaring at the other at the table across from me.. I see Hoopa finally realize my presence and make a rude gesture to me, which makes Deoxys turn and do the same. I ignore them, however, and continue with my breakfast

It's at that moment that I start to smell Giratina's smelly perfume. I look beside me and see that she's sat down right next to me and is beginning to prepare herself for eating breakfast. The breakfast today is the usual pancakes and sausage, with plenty of fruit and maple syrup. Her perfume is even overpowering the sweet scent of the syrup. When your perfume is overpowering syrup, then you know it's too strong. I scoot over a bit to maybe get the scent to fade, which thankfully, it does, and then address her.

"Reason why you aren't with Hoopa and the others?" I question to Giratina, not really in the mood for company.

She shrugs. "Got tired of Hoopa's Smash Bros crap, so I left. That dude seriously gets annoying after awhile. You had every right to clock him."

I sigh, playing with my pancake. So that got around, didn't it? Not that I really care much...but I'm still shocked that it escalated around the whole school in the span of a few days.

"Well, he wouldn't have gotten it if he didn't want to keep going on about his doughnuts." I tell her, after a few minutes.

"Right - Hoopa's immature." Giratina sighs.. "I should know, since I was one of the many Pokemon he carelessly pulled out. Maybe you don't because only your shiny alternate ever met him back when you were Pokemon, but even when he was a Pokemon he was beyond immature. He has no sense of his duties whatsoever. And that's why I can't stand him. He's a hundred years old acting like he's five - if that!"

"I'm glad I never did get to know him as a Pokemon - I would have done a lot more damage to him than I have now." I say, looking towards Hoopa and friends' table.

"And as for Reshiram...well, she's the same way - she's pretty innocent, no sense of her duties either. Well, she maybe has more of a sense of them than Hoopa does, but since her power's so destructive she fears even using it. Older legendaries like yourself shouldn't hang around so much with people like them - it's a recipe for trouble."

I look towards Reshiram, then at the clock. Could she be right? Was this all just an age thing? Was that why I am considered so not open? Maybe so. I realize I've become pretty set in my ways, I don't take too kindly to changes. In fact, I lash out when asked to change them. I remember that I was that way, even in my Pokemon days when I was asked to open up to Deoxys. I didn't want to do it, so we argued and destroyed an entire city as a result. Am I really just a stubborn old Pokemon?

Giratina must have picked up upon my slight sad feeling, as she chuckles lightly.

"I'm the same way!" She laughs. "Why do you think Shaymin and I used to have so many problems? And why do you think I was banished to the Reverse World? I may have changed my mind about Shaymin because she saved me...but my other views haven't changed at all. I can't stand half the Pokemon on this Earth. Especially Palkia and Dialga and their fighting! Then again, that was Arceus' fault anyway..."

That last bit got some of my attention.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"...It's a long story that you probably don't even want to hear." Giratina sighs. "In any case, whether they were supposed to meet or not, both Palkia and Dialga are beyond immature, andI always have to play mediator even though they are older than me by far."

"Sounds like Groudon and Kyogre." I sigh, remembering the many times I've had to keep their butts in check. "Kyogre's pretty calm, but once Groudon starts on his rage, there's little stopping him."

"Sounds a lot like Palkia." Giratina chuckles. "Afterall, he was who came uninvited and started being rude by invading Dialga's home. Dialga prefers to just mind his own business at Spear Pillar, but it's pretty hard to do that with Palkia there being just as territorial. He may have been confused, but still. They shouldn't have immediately reverted to a huge fight. And they do it constantly. And it didn't help that Hoopa recently disrupted almost every Legendary's home by pulling us all out a few years back either. This is what I mean by taking responsibility for one's duties..." She sighs, shaking her head.

I sigh, finishing with my breakfast and pushing my plate away. "I see - everyone's been off since that whole speal. I'm not sure why it happened, but apparently so many Legendaries appeared in one spot that it made a black hole."

"Indeed it did." Giratina says. "Part of me wishes Arceus didn't help Hoopa and he died. Maybe if he had we wouldn't have so much of a problem. You know, he still pulls out Legendaries from time to time? Not as many as before, but he's had his joke sessions. I can't count how many times he called me out for a joke."

"What? He learned nothing from that whole black hole thing?" I question.

"Apparently not." Giratina rolls her eyes. "Honestly, if he doesn't start thinking about the consequences` of his jokes, he might be the end of the world - and I'm not exaggerating either. His power is just too much for a kid like him to be dealing with...even if he's Bound already..."

Just then, the bell rings, indicating breakfast is over and that we must head to class.

"Well, goodbye." I say. "I enjoyed talking with you."

I then head for class, none too thrilled to be going to Biology with Reshiram...


	17. Ch 16: A Dead Love

**Chapter Sixteen: A Dead Love  
**

"Alright then, class, today we are going outside to collect data on invertebrates for your research papers. " our biology teacher announces once I sit down, slightly late for class (because I honestly didn't want to go). "I've already assigned your groups and will be reading them off shortly. Please know that there is no changing of groups once they are read. It's final! Make it work1"

 _If I'm stuck with Reshiram or Zygarde, then this isn't going to work..._ I think to myself as I pull out my pencil.

With that, the teacher proceeds to read off our groups of two for the project. What it is, I don't know, because I forget anything we did in any of my classes before break.

"And finally, Ray and Renee." The teacher finishes, closing her notebook. "Get with your partners and let's head outside! I hope you all have dressed for the rain! I told you before that we were collecting this data rain or shine!"

 _Just great... Not only am I stuck with Reshiram,, but I am also stuck in the rain without a jacket. Could this class get any worse? Probably, because we're probably looking at some ugly bugs, and I don't like bugs..._

"Hello." Reshiram says flatly, coming over to me once I've gotten up and gotten in line to go out the door.

"Don't talk to me - we're together for a project and that's it." I say rather coldly, my arms crossed over my chest in annnoyance. "If it doesn't regard the project, don't speak to me."

"To be honest, I don't want to be with you any more than you want to be with me, Ray," Reshriam maintains her still flat tone. "But I don't want to fail, so at least be decent, okay?"

"I couldn't care less about your grade." I say, turned away from her. "For all I care you can fail everything."

"Alright!" The teacher interrupts, clapping her hands. "I have clipboards for everyone! Remember, you are to flip over rocks and logs and record for me what invertebrates you see! Each group must turn over 30 logs and rocks before the period ends! Please send a representative to get the clipboard and data sheet!"

 _Just as I expected. Working with Reshiram, in the rain, looking at some ugly bugs..._

I grab the clipboard and data sheet from the teacher and we head out. After showing us an example of what we're doing that I don't even pay attention to, the teacher lets us go out and collect our data, saying we have the entire wooded area behind the school to work with.

"Well, where shall we go first?" Reshiram asks me, her tone not changing.

" _We?"_ I question. "I think you misunderstood me before. Let me clarify - _I don't care about your grade._ You can fail for all I care. I'm doing my own data."

I then walk off, headed to a hill where plenty of easy to move rocks are sitting - only for Reshiram to grab my arm midway up.

"You can't just blow me off like that, Ray!" Reshiram yells. "This is _my_ grade at stake as well!"

"And your grade I don't care about!" I yell. "Fail all your classes - I really don't care. It isn't my problem anymore. Nothing to do with you is my problem! Now let go and get your own data, or I will have to make you let go!"

"No." Reshiram continues to hold me back, which is making me even more irritated. "I don't want to do this any more than you do, but it's a grade at stake for us both, so we're going to have to make it work - for the sake of our academic achievement if nothing else."

"And I don't care about your academic achievement either." I growl. "Don't you remember? In the end, none of this is going to matter. Once Arceus is done being mad, we're all going back to our shrines. And I'll be glad, because I'll _never_ have to see your ugly mug again!"

"Can't you get over the past?!" Reshiram yells. "You brought the break up on yourself, because you weren't open to anyone else's opinions but your own. That and your temper is ridiculous - just like it is now! Why can't you just forget that we ever had a relationship and just make this grouping work without an attitude?"

"I'm not going to 'make it work'." I am now pulling on her, trying to get her to let go. "You weren't exactly the most pleasant person to be around back there either. If you knew anything about me to begin with you would know that there was no changing my mind about Deoxys, but you kept pushing it! Maybe we would have worked if you didn't keep trying to change someone's views that are clearly set!"

"Views that are _wrong,_ Ray!" Reshiram yells.

"Then that's on me, isn't it?" I yell pulling harder. By this point, we're starting to slip down the steep hill we're standing on and I am too angry to care. "If you want to play mother to someone, do it to that doughnut-obsessed idiot, Hoopa!"

"Who you had no reason to hit!" Reshiram yells, pulling on me.

"Again, that's on me!" I yell.

"It might be 'on you' but you should at least have the decency to listen to what someone else has to say." Reshiram snaps. "It's common social cutesy. A department you lack in!"

"You should have the decency to respect it when I don't care to hear your imput!" I yell.

Just as I'm about to say more, the teacher appears.

"Renee, Ray, how many data points have you come up with?" She asks us. It's obvious she's heard us yelling, as she's clearly annoyed with us.

I look in the mud below, seeing that our clipboard with data sheet has fallen, and is now soaked with rain and mud. There's no way that I'm even going to fake that we got anything accomplished. Not that I care much, but still, the teacher is going to be furious.

"None..." Reshiram says after a few minutes.

As expected, the teacher is furious, glaring lightly at us.

"Then get on it!" She yells. "If you need a new sheet, here it is! Now, get on the data collection!"

Reshiram grabs the new data sheet as I grab our clipboard as the teacher walks away. Guess we better get _something_ done before I end up suspended again, as much as I don't care to do the project.

"Let's just get this lab done." Reshiram sighs, taking the clipboard from me and clipping our new data tableto it.

"I'll do it, only because I don't want another suspension - but I'm not logging any of this crap!" I tell her. "If you want it logged, then you count the bugs!"

"Ray, can you go five minutes without making a rude comment?" Reshiram asks me. "Or are you just not capable?"

"Just..." I sigh, tired of yelling at her. "Don't talk to me. As said, I'll flip the rocks, you count the bugs. No conversation needed."

Without waiting for her to answer, I begin flipping over rocks, giving her about two minutes to count whatever nugs are beneath them, and turn it back over, going on to the next rock and repeating the process.

Until one rock rolls onto her foot.

" _RAY!"_ She shouts in pain."Be more careful!"

"Heed your own advice!" I tell her. "You could have moved you know!"

She sighs.

"You're just hopeless." Reshiram sighs. "Just flat out hopeless... I give up."

"I'm glad we're finally seeing eye to eye." I say without emotion. "You should have given up a long time ago. Afterall, we broke I do is even more not a concern to you as before!"

Reshiram gives me an almost sad look, looking as if she was going to say something, but she stops herself before she can get anything out about it.

"...You're right." She says after a few minutes. "I need to stop stressing myself out about this. It shouldn't matter to me anymore. And...I'm going to make the effort to ensure that it doesn't. After all, we did break up. And it was for the best, because I realize you're just hopeless. There's no way in getting you to change, so I should just let whatever consequences you get as a part of that fall on you."

"Good." I say, finally calm with her for the first time today. "I'm glad you finally got that through your head."

"I guess I'm glad too." She says. "Let's keep going with this project so we can get to our next class on time then. I'm sorry for annoying you. I won't try speaking to you about such matters again. As you said, it's on you."

I nod slightly, flipping over the next rock. Reshiram begins counting the bugs.

"3 centipedes, 1 millipede, 19 pill bugs and an ant colony." She says, filling out our data chart.

I turn the rock back over and move to the next one after she's finished writing. The rest of the period continues in this fashion, and before I know it, we've logged our thirty points. We hand in our data and go our seprate ways when the bell rings without a word spoken to each other.

I think we've finally established it - any relationship between Reshiram and I is just not going to fly. I'm certainly glad that, although we didn't say it directly, we've come to a consensus about the matter; at least it seems we can be civil to each other now...for the time being.


	18. Ch 17: Hoops

Chapter 17: Hoops

Next period is Art Class, another class I don't like being in because Hoopa is in it. When I get to my seat, he's already there, playing on his DS. Good. He won't notice me sit down. After the episode with Reshiram this morning, although it seems to have resolved in a more peaceful manner than expected, I don't feel like having another one with him. I have a seat in my usual spot, and pull out my supplies.

The door opens next, revealing someone who shouldn't be in this class - Volcanion. I also know he couldn't have been moved here because as far as I know, he doesn't even take Art. So he really has no reason to be here, unless he has beef with someone that can't wait, and it sounds like that's the case.

"Hoops, I can't believe you up and told Magiana!" he yells across the classroom, causing Uxie and Azelf to turn their heads. "Now I can't go to Gym with her!"

Hoopa looks up from his DS.

"I was doing you a favor!" he yells. "Besides, if I didn't do anything, she would never know, because Arceus knows your shy self won't do it!"

"But I wasn't ready! Now she knows! I can't go to gym, and it's your fault!"

"Sir!" the teacher shouts from her desk. "You're supposed to be in Gym! Get there now! I will not write a pass for you being late, and you have one minute!"

"Oh sh-!" Volcanion rushes out, the door slamming behind him. Ever so faintly, I hear him yell across the hallway for someone to move their butt before he's late for class.

 _I wonder what that was about... Not that it really matters anyway. My guess is Hoopa up and told Magiana about Volcanion's crush on her, and now he has to face her in Gym class. Boy am I glad I never told him my personal business..._

Just then, the door opens, revealing Giratina. What's she doing here? The last I checked, she didn't even take this class. Or does she? I know that many times throughout a school year, people's class times change, or they change classes entirely. Maybe that's the case. If so, that would be wonderful. I feel as if I'm getting along alright with Giratina for now, so it'll be someone to keep me sane around Hoopa, should he try and pull anything today. I doubt he will for a good while though, as he probably knows better than to pull anything when his face is right behind me, but if Arceus keeps this poop up for too long, he'll likely forget.

"Hey, Ray." Giratina greets me as she puts her things down in a hurry.

I nod a greeting as the bell rings, the teacher immediately clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Alright, everyone, take your seats! We have a lot to do today!" she says. "Today we are beginning a group project, so I would like you to get into groups of two!"

Of course, Giratina and I are working together. Hoopa, however, doesn't seem to be able to find a partner. Not my problem.

Until he tells the teacher...

"Well, Hoops, how about you work with Ray and Gloria?" the teacher suggests. "You can't do this project yourself - you need a group!"

"But..."

"Have a seat in this empty chair here, Hoops. We need to get started!"

Next thing I know, Hoopa is moving his things to our table.

 _Great...just great... This project had better be quick..._

"Class, you will have two class periods allotted to complete this project." the teacher begins once she reaches her desk. "For this project you and your group will..."

 _PHHHHHHHHHHT!_

"For crying out loud!" Giratina yells as Hoopa just starts giggling, the scent of rotten eggs being smelt in our area. I ignore it of course, and try to listen to the teacher's instructions.

"...a collage of a certain color scheme in which I will assign." the teacher continues as if nothing happened. "All peices of the collage must be in the color I assign you. You may use any materials you like for it - there are buttons, glitter, construction paper, magazines, old books..."

 _PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT!_

"Cut it out!" Giratina yells as I start to smell rotten eggs once more. Despite the fact that I want to scream, I keep silent, trying to listen. However, this time, I cannot, as Hoopa wants to respond.

"I can't help it, I had beans for dinner last night!" Hoopa shouts at Giratina. "I can't just hold it in! Blame the beans, not me!"

"Look, Hoops...I could give a _Raticate's butt_ less about your beans!" I yell.

"Excuse me!" the teacher finally hears us. "Is there a problem back there, folks?"

"Um...no ma'am!" Giratina says quickly. "We're fine!"

The teacher crosses her arms. "If I hear any more talking back there you all will be getting a detention - this is your first and only warning."

She then continues on with the instructions as Giratina glares at Hoopa.

"Do you not remember our conversation before? About how you're a child?" she says as I turn away. I don't want to even look at Hoopa's ugly mug - if I do, I might give him another black eye.

"Personally, I don't really care what you think!" Hoopa giggles. "I'll still do what I want to! Have done it for all my life - and I'm certainly not gonna stop because you tell me otherwise."

He then whispers

"It may work on Palkia and Dialga, but it doesn't work for me!"

Giratina nearly smacks him. "Are you really that low, Hoops?!"

"If you want to think that, fine!" Hoopa shrugs, as if this whole thing were just a game, something that he shouldn't even take seriously. Then again...what is taken seriously by him anyway? "I'd just prefer not to stress myself out over the small things like you older Legendaries do. I prefer to just have fun, and if people don't like it, then they don't have to be there. Plain and simple. You know, if you older Legendaries would just ease up for once, we wouldn't even be in this situation...would we? Because we'd have no reason to fight because nobody would have tempers that flare at a moment's notice..."

"Hoops, it isn't that simple!" Giratina glares. " _That_ is your problem. You're too innocent and naive to realize that you _need_ to take some things seriously!"

"And so what? I prefer to be that way! A lot more easy than being a grumpy old coot about everything like you and Ray!" Hoopa counters. "And I have a lot more friends for it too! And they enjoy my company!"

I turn at that point, angered by Hoopa's 'old coot' remark.

"Who are you calling a grumpy old coot!?" I glare, my blood suddenly boiling at the remark.

"Well, it's true!" Hoopa giggles. "You _are_ a grumpy old coot! And that's why you aren't open to much, and aren't willing to have fun! You're an old coot, set in your ways and not changing. And nobody wants to be around someone like that!"

I ball up my fist, having trouble controlling the urge to punch Hoopa's other eye out. The nerve of him! Calling me an old coot like that. And acting like it's some sort of joke! Ugh! Just repeating what I just heard silently in my head makes my heart pound.

Luckily for Hoopa, Giratina notices my fist go up and gently puts it down on my desk.

Just then, the teacher hears us.

"That's it, you three - _OUT_!" she yells,, pointing to the door. "You will all have detentions on your desk in homeroom tomorrow! I am done with you shouting across my classroom!"

" _THANKS, HOOPS NOW I HAVE A DETENTION!_ " I shout as I can control myself no more, kicking my chair as hard as I can as I start to walk out. Hoopa is darn lucky that chair wasn't his fat head. " _THE ONE DAY I TRY TO BE GOOD, AND YOU RUIN IT! AUGH!"_

"Blame everyone but yourself..." Hoopa rolls his eyes as he gets up. "You really are an old coot..."

 _Oh...that's it, Hoopa! Prepare for another busted eye... Better yet, prepare for a whole new face!  
_

"You wanna see an old coot!?" I ball my fist once more, taking a swing at Hoopa's face.

At that moment, Giratina grabs my shoulders and leads me out the door, causing my swing to miss Hoopa entirely. For some reason, I feel a warm feeling come over me when she does, making my anger subside a little as we leave, the class staring at me as we go. A feeling much like the ones I have gotten for Reshiram back when we were together.

 _No. There's no way I'm falling for another person again... No way, no how!_

But despite my inner screams, I still find myself with the warm feeling, resisting this urge to snuggle into Giratina's hoodie as I shake in anger.

 _Wait... I've never wanted to snuggle anyone's hoodie before.. Not even Reshiram's..._

"There...that's better." Giratina smiles as I suddenly find myself in the hallway, sitting against the wall with Giratina. Hoopa must have left. "You know...you made the cutest face just now!"

I turn away, feeling my face go red. "I..."

"Are you alright, Ray? Would you like to go to the driking fountain and calm yourself some more with some water?" Giratina tilts her head.

"Y-yeah. That's a good idea." I tell her, slowly standing up. I'm still shaking with rage, and this other warm feeling I am not sure of, and my heart's still pounding. Maybe some water will wash these feelings all away...

With that, we head towards the drinking fountains.


	19. Ch 18: Quality Time

**Chapter 18: Quality Time  
**

Before I know it, school has ended, and I'm heading back to my dorm room via the elevator. I noticed Hoopa trying to get on as usual, but I let the doors close right in his face. He can wait because he sure isn't going to get on an elevator with me after the crap he's pulled today. Besides, knowing him, he'd probably forget everything that just happened and just run his mouth the entire time about things I don't care about - like doughnuts for example.

As soon as the elevator doors open, I nearly run into Magiana. The only reason I know it's her is because of her short, silver-grey hair and cheeks that look like she put too much blush on this morning.

"Um...Ray?" she asks me softly. "I...I was just going to tell you that Giratina-I mean Gloria-wants to see you in her dorm room right away. Here, her room number is on this."

She hands me an index card, which I read: Room 300, on the left side. Roommate is Mew.

"Alrighty then..." I start, only to be cut off when Volcanion's booming voice echoes through the hallway.

"Magiana, are you done with Ray yet?" he booms. "I thought we were going to play Smash Bros!"

"Oh...right...I'm coming Volcanion." Magiana says. "Good-bye!"

She rushes off down the hallway as I sigh. I will never get those two. It's as if Volcanion's known and loved Magiana for eons, but she seems to just be awkward around him, like he's a stranger on the street. Probably even more so now that she knows how Volcanion feels about her thanks to Hoopa's yap. Welp. Not my business.

Index card in hand, I head down the hallway and to room 300, which actually wasn't too hard to find. The door is closed, so I knock.

"Excuse me!" Mew's voice sounds. "I'm changing!"

"I need to speak to Gloria!" I yell.

"Well, you can wait!" Mew snaps. "I have no pants on, and I'm not about to open this door!"

I sigh, letting her change, since she won't have it any other way. Why she couldn't just go behind a curtain and let Giratina open the door is beyond me.

Ten minutes later, Giratina opens the door. "Hey, Ray!"

"Magiana said you needed to see me right away - what do you need?" I ask. I find myself shuffling a lot - I still have that akward feeling around her that I can't explain.

Giratina just smiles. "Am I not allowed to call you without reason?" she giggles, hands behind her back. "Mew's getting ready to go out with some friends, so I was wondering if you might want to hang out with me today. Ya know, to get your mind off of Hoopa's big yap?"

She is right in the fact that I _am_ still pretty mad about Hoopa's actions during Art Class even though that was hours ago. I could use something to get my mind off of it, and sitting in my dorm watching Zekrom record videos for YouTube isn't that something.

"Right" I nod. "Well, is there anything you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could watch a movie." Giratina says. "As I said before, Mew's gone for the night, so the television won't be in use for the entire evening - possibly the entire night if she decides to spend the night with Magiana. So we'd have more than enough time to watch this."

She holds up a copy of _Giratina and the Sky Warrior_ , one of many animations of what we Legendaries have gone through, most of which are about what we did with a kid known as Ash Ketchum. Most of us have already got movies about our encounters with Ash, with Volcanion and Magiana's coming very soon. Let me tell you something - those movies are incredibly inaccurate to how we Legendaries really feel and act. They show most of us growing to respect and bond with Ash, which is entirely not the case. Sure, all of us are glad that Ash went back and fixed Arceus so he isn't as much of a jerk (he still is one though), but most of us really don't care about him for much more than that. Personally, I will never care about Ash, as I feel he took Deoxys' side on our whole argument. My brother, a shiny Rayquaza, says that I should look beyond that, but I refuse to. Anyone who helps Deoxys can go blow. Besides. My brother's the same Shiny Rayquaza that Hoopa summoned, so yeah...I really don't care what he thinks. He's supposedly at this school too, but hasn't made the effort to come find me after all this time, so forget him.

"I know you don't like seeing Ash in a movie because I know half the Legendaries don't, but I really want you to learn some more about me, as your friend." Giratina says. "Since I can't show you my home myself because Arceus took away our powers, maybe we can see this? I'll skip the Ash parts."

 _She wants me to learn more about her? That's a first. Even Reshiram didn't bother telling me much about herself as a Pokemon. It was almost as if she were ashamed of it. But here Giratina is, wanting to be totally open about it. I'm not sure how to take it, but I guess I'll roll with it for now._

"Well, alright then." I say as Mew heads out the door with her purse.

"Bye, Gloria!" she calls. "I'll be back later! Magiana and I are just going to watch her movie real fast and possibly go to dinner, so I'll be back tonight."

 _How did she get hold of the next Pokemon Movie? I heard that wasn't eve due to release til October or something... Not that I give a hoot because again, Ash is in it, so I don't care._

"Alright then, see you!" Gloria waves as she invites me in.

Honestly, it's a bit wierd being in a girls' dorm room, even if it's just to watch a movie. Especially one belonging to Mew and Giratina. It's like light and dark in this room. Bright pinks and whites on Mew's side and blacks and purples on Giratina's. It's a wonder how those two even begin to get along, but I guess they do somehow. Then again, Mew will roll with just about anything, so she's pretty easy to get along with. How she can keep that personality, I don't know. Must be her 'Mother of all Pokemon' title or something.

I sit on Mew's bed since it's empty and closest to the television. I'm careful to make sure the blankets all stay fairly organized. I don't want her to know that someone's been on her bed afte rall. Giratina places the disc in the DVD player, and it's soon rolling.

As said, I really don't enjoy these movies, but the whole time the movie's rolling, I'm pretending I do, even during the Ash parts. I don't want Giratina to think that I'm wasting her time, or worse, make her upset by acting like I don't care about this, when it might be a special moment to her.

 _Wait..why do I suddenly care about Giratina's feelings so much? We're just friends. I mean, I should care somewhat...but this much? Maybe I'm just weary from arguing with Hoopa..._

Soon enough, the Reverse World is shown onscreen.

"So that place is where I live - or rather where I was banished to by Arceus." Giratina says. "I don't really remember anymore what I did to go there, but Arceus has still made me be there ever since. Technically, I'm supposed to never be able to leave, and when I do, catastrophes happen in the regular world... Specifically this."

She shows me a giant block of ice that appeared out of nowhere, and a bunch of Pokemon, including Regigigas, trying to hold it back

"I wish Arceus would undo that spell, but he's pretty firm on leaving it" Giratina says. "Arceus is a jerk. Always will be, and he has been since the beginning. Even _with_ the altercations Ash made. He always believes his word to be absolute. And in a sense, it is. The rest of us can't question it. Except Mew, maybe. But even she can't make him undo the spell."

"Haven't you yourself said anything to Arceus?" I ask as I lay down on the bed.

"There's no point. If I do, he usually just yells, just like he does with all of us. Heck, he did _this_ to us just for fighting. Who knows what more he'd do to me if I kept going on about that spell? I gave it up hundres of years ago!"

"I see.." I look down, feeling bad for her It's bad enough I have to be in the Ozone Layer with my brother all of the time. But usually that's my choice, as I prefer to be on constant lookout in case Deoxys chooses to try and land on Earth again Giratina, on the other hand has no choice but to be trapped in the Reverse World forever, because of some spell Arceus cast thousands of years ago. A punishment for which she doesn't even remember. How messed up is that? And what's more is that Arceus will not undo the spell, when I'm sure that the old coot doesn't even remember why he punished her at all.

I am seeing Arceus as more and more of an idiot and a jerk every day...

"Well anyways...the reason I got out at all was because of someone named Zero. He was trying to take the Reverse World for himself. Why anyone would like to go there is beyond me. I should know, that place is nothing but chaos and misery. I wouldn't want anyone to go there. Well...except for some evil people that deserve it - like that insane Galactic Boss, Cyrus, who tried messing with Palkia and Dialga."

I chuckle lightly at the last part. "You think there's any way that you could send Groudon and Deoxys there? My problems would all be solved then!"  
"Trust me, even someone like them shouldn't go there." Giratina said. "That movie doesn't even begin to cover the things that happen in the Reverse World. Even though I still hate being there, it would be a lot worse if I wasn't there to take care of it..." She sighs. "Anyway..."

We continue to watch the movie, until near the end where Giratina just turns it off altogether. I blink in confusion, wondering why she turned it off when action was picking up, but decide not to say what's on my mind when I see that she's turned away from the screen, shaking a bit.

"I...I'm sorry. I can never finish watching that movie." she tells me, sounding on the verge of tears. "I've been forced to watch it with Mew a few times and once I realized they showed the closest I've ever been to dying... I could never watch the end parts of the movie."

I blink lightly, but I decide not to ask her any more. I don't want to hurt her feelings. A wierd feeling for me, as I usually prefer to speak my mind no matter who it's to.

"...That whole movie really did happen, you know." Giratina continues. "I really was in that machine, nearly getting all of my life forces drained. Every time I watch the ending part, I just get flashbacks of that... If it wasn't for Shaymin's efforts, I'd be dead right now. I owe her everything, which is why we're good friends now."

"I see" I say after a few minutes. I'm not sure what else to say to her. After all, I've never had such a tramatic experience. I don't think that anything I've been through, even the fights between Deoxys and I, can compare to what Giratina must have been through in that machine.

"Anyway, at least you know a little bit more about me as a Pokemon, and that was really all I wanted out of this." Giratina says as she turns the television off. "Thanks for taking the time out to watch. I won't other you with something this sensitive again."

"I don't think any of it was bothersome." I tell her. "Thanks for letting me know all of this."  
Just then, the door opens, revealing Mew, who looks a bit angry as she puts her purse down. "For Arceus' sake, sometimes I can't _stand_ that overprotective Volcanion! All I wanted to do was take Magiana to dinner and he gets in my face yelling! Geesh!"

Both Giratina and I watch as she walks in, me getting up and heading for the door, knowing that it's a good time to head off. Mew doesn't get upset very often, but when she is it's best to just gather your things and leave. Giving a quick wave to Giratina, I head out the door and back to my room. I'll call Giratina's dorm room's phone once things have calmed down with Mew.

When I arrive at my dorm, I see that it's open. Zekrom must've left and left the door open, so I don't think much of it.

Well, until I step on something soft. I look down, seeing that three plushies are before me - Volcanion, Hoopa Confined, and Genesect. I look ahead into my room, finding someone's spewn an entire box of Mythical Pokemon Hoopa cards and a Japanese set of Volcanion cards on the ground. At least they didn't open the booster packs, but still there's 16 booster packs, a bunch of cases, and pamphlets all over my room that I must pick up before Zekrom gets here or he'll have a cow.

 _For Arceus sake...this looks like Hoopa's work at its finest. Welp...better pick it all up, and hurry. At least I now know how Magiana's getting a hold of her movie early. Stolen stuff from Hoopa, I'm sure._

With that, I get to work on picking up the mess, putting all of it in a pile beside my bed. I guess I'll open the cards later when I'm not so tired. However, I do notice something new on my nightstand: A Mega Man Amiibo for Smash Bros and a note.

 _Dear Ray,_

 _I just wanted to apologize for being a butt back in Art Class And at the mall... And just to you in general lately. I know you're probably just gonna see it as a stupid childish excuse of mine, and that's fine, but... all of that wasn't me. That was my alter ego, Shadow. You know, the Hoopa Unbound I'm sure your brother has told you about? I thought I finally had him under control...but I guess not... He made me be rude to a ton of people lately, and I've got about five other apology letters to make after this..._

 _Anyway, after I'm done the letters, I'm leaving campus until I fix things with Shadow. It's something only I can do...which might be hard to do in this form. But I can't stay here and continue to let him be a jerk towards my friends. That's not fair to you guys. So please, until I fix it, don't come looking for me. I'll be back once Shadow's under control again...if that ever happens. If not, well, just know I'm sorry._

 _-Hoopa_

 _PS: Sorry about the mess. I was carrying a bunch of stuff and it fell all over the floor..._

I stare at the note for a good five minutes before folding it up and putting it in my pants pocket. So, all of that mess before was Shadow? A different personality...or being in Hoopa that isn't him at all? Well, that explains everything... Suddenly I feel bad for punching Hoopa at all, or even yelling at him in Art Class. And what's worse is that I may never get the chance to give my apology if Hoopa never comes back...

 _I need to get to sleep. Maybe my head will be more clear in the morning... Hopefully this is just some joke to get me to actually feel sorry... I can only hope..._

 _I'm sorry, Giratina, but that call's going to have to wait until in the m_ orning...


	20. Ch 19: Goodbye is Near

_Well, after getting a review about an error on Magearna's name, I'm going to go back and fix it. I am also planning to combine a few chapters together, as looking back, I see some scenes that can be combined._

 _Just so you know, I do plan to end this soon! Don't worry though. Poketech is not going to end! I am going to make a series two, from someone else's perspective! Details at the end of the story!_

 _Anyways, enjoy!_

 **Chapter Twenty: Good-bye is Near**

I wake up the next day to screaming in the dorm room hall. And it's not a 'I'm having fun' scream - it's a 'I'm ticked off!' scream. And trust me, there's a difference between the two - a big one.

I glance groggily at the clock - 3:30AM. And we've got classes tomorrow.. For the love of Arceus!

" _I'M SO FREAKING GLAD THAT WE'RE GOING TO BE TURNED BACK NEXT WEEK! THEN I CAN NEVER SEE ANY OF YOUR FACES AGAIN!"_ Volcanion booms across the hallway.

" _THE FEELING'S MUTUAL, YOU NUTCASE!"_ Mew booms. " _THEN YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR LITTLE STEAM CITY AND BE ALL UP MAGEARNA'S BEHIND ALL YOU LIKE!"_

I open my bedroom door to find a crying Magearna running down the hallway in her PJs, Mew and Volcanion in the middle of the hallway glaring each other down. Neither one's dressed, as Mew's still in her robe and Volcanion's in his steam themed PJs.

" _NOW YOU MADE HER CRY! HOPE YOU'RE PLEASED!"_ Volcanion booms. " _OH YES, I CAN'T WAIT TO GO HOME AND AWAY FROM ALL YOUR UGLY MUGS!"_

He slams his dorm room closed, making the walls in the entire hallway shake as a few others peek out of their dorms in confusion.

Personally, I could care less what those two were arguing on. Probably about the whole taking Magearna out to dinner business that Volcanion didn't agree with. Oh well is what I say. Volcanion doesn't have control on Magearna's life, so she should be able to go to dinner with whoever she wants. If Volcanion doesn't like it, then who cares? And I thought I had problems with my temper...

My main concern, however, is about us possibly being able to go home soon. Knowing Mew's in close cahoots with Arceus, I'm sure he told her his plans before anyone else.

"Yes, Ray, it's true before you ask." Mew tells me, still quite steamed. "We're going home next Wednesday. And that's fine with me. At least I'll be away from people like Volcanion! I'd rather be in my shrine! Don't believe me? Arceus has a meeting for us scheduled this evening."

She too slams her door closed as I head on back to bed. However, I don't sleep. Instead I simply look at the ceiling.

We're really going to go home. It's only been about a month and a half since we were turned humans, but it feels like much longer than that. I've already gone through a lot of experiences as a human (some of which I would love to forget), and got to know quite a few Legendary Pokemon that I probably would not have gotten to meet had I just sat in my shrine in Hoenn for the rest of my life. Although a lot of them just grew to tick me off, there's some that I'm kind of sad to leave - especially Giratina. I feel that after yesterday, we just got that much closer - even closer than Reshiram and I ever were. And now we're going to have to say good bye, and probably never see each other again. What's worse is I never got a chance to let her know my newfound feelings...

Maybe it's just as good I _don't_ let her know. Afterall, I already know how one relationship with Reshiram went. I really don't want to go through that again. Besides, I'm headed back to my shrine next week, and she's headed back to the Reverse World. We'll probably never meet again. And even if we _do_ meet somehow, we probably will have forgotten our feelings for each other. I'm sure I won't, but she probably will. As far as my feelings go, I think now's the time to start losing my connections with Giratina. I need to stop hanging out with her so they'll go away. That was it won't be as hard come Wednesday when we leave...

Is it bad that when I first came here our leaving day couldn't come fast enough, and now that it's here I partially don't want to go? Sure, I'm more than happy to leave some idiots like Zygarde and Deoxys forever (though I know I'll just sit and argue with Deoxys as a Pokemon when I get home), but Giratina...Hoopa...

Hoopa. He did in fact leave campus. His dorm room's been empty since last night, as it was wide open while Volcanion and Mew were arguing. Genesect must not have wanted to be in it after learning his friend left. Hoopa said he wasn't going to return until he had control over this "Shadow" inside him. But what is Arceus going to say if he doesn't show to the meeting?

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP! SLAM!  
_ " _GET UP NOW, RAY!"_

 _I certainly am not gonna miss that..._

I open my light to find Zekrom above me like every morning, pounding on my pillow. Sighing, I climb out of bed, rubbing the sleepydust from my eyes. My thoughts have kept me awake all the way until class time. And I have to face Giratina at breakfast... Just wonderful...

"Shower, yes or no?! I'd suggest a yes!" Zekrom shouts.

"Shower, yes." I say, half asleep as I gather my things to go to the boys' shower rooms. "Good bye, Zekrom."

I close the door out before he can reply and head off to take my shower. I would have taken it last night, but I ran out of time. Volcanion had better not be in there, and if he is, he had better calmed himself...

* * *

After taking my shower (which was the _worst experience eve_ r because it was full of Volcanion ranting at no one about how he's glad to go home along with Yveltal singing the tune of Professor Sycamore's theme from the Pokemon X and Y 3DS games so loud I can hear him halfway across the shower room - note to self: shower before bed from now on), dressng, and packing my bag, I head out into the hallway to begin the journey to breakfast. I'm hoping to get there and have breakfast eaten before Giratina comes so I don't have to tell her the news just yet.

As I'm rounding the corner into the cafeteria, I practically bump into Giratina... Welp. So much for that idea

"Ray, why didn't you call?" Giratina asks me, looking worried.

I don't answer her, and instead walk right on by. I vowed to myself that I'm not going to talk to her anymore. I can't. Not when we're going to be going home next week! She might see it as rude, but it's for the best.

I head into line, ignoring Giratina, who is following me around like a lost Pikachu. Since nobody's here yet, I am able to get my food fairly quickly, and search for an empty table.

 _Not sitting with Zygarde... Not sitting with Dialga and Palkia... Not sitting with Xerneas picking her ear... Guess I'm sitting with Magearna? And have Volcanion in my face? No!_

Luckily, when that thought passes by, Magearna gets up. Good. Now I can sit down, and hopefully have my meal eaten before she gets back with Volcanion, Genesect, Deoxys and the rest of Hoopa's old crew that I also don't want to talk to.

Just as I'm sitting down to get started on my waffles, Giratina finds me again and sits down.

"Ray? You're acting wierd. If this is about the going home next week thing, then I already know." she tells me. "You forget I'm in close cahoots with Arceus too, so I know what his plans are ahead of time as well."

I blink, totally shocked.

"And...you're not affected?" I ask, emotions barely letting me talk.

Giratina wrinkles her eyebrows in confusion.

"And why would I be?" she asks. "I mean, I enjoyed meeting you guys, but we all have to go home sometime, am I right? As much as I hate the Reverse World, I'm glad to go back and make sure it's taken care of..."

 _Just like how I initially thought. We have to go home somehow...and we shouldn't let ourselves be affected when we do have to say goodbye to each other. We shouldn't even attatch in the first place... And here I am having attatched to Giratina and am being affected by having to say goodbye. can I tell her now? She just told me she isn't going to be affected by saying bye! Which means she probably has none of the feelings I did! If I said I did, I bet she'd just stop talking to me altogether thinking I'm some creep!_

"Oh...I suppose you're right." I say, looking at my waffles, more so playing with them then hurrying to eat them before I'm told to get up. "I should probably get back to guarding the Earth, shouldn't I?"  
Hiding my sadness was pointless, as Giratina picks up on it. "Ray? Is something the matter? You sound sad."

 _She's really making me spell everything out. Does she really not know? Or does she just want me to admit it straight out? But I can't. Not now. Not ever. I've just got to make it through one...more..._

"Ray, if you're hiding something from me, just say it." Giratina says, sounding a little annoyed. "I'm pretty sure I already know, based on how you acted after Hoopa acted up yesterday. Not just anyone cuddles into my hoodie, you know."

"That was entirely on accident!" I yell, finally looking at her. I can feel that same tinge of pink on my cheeks as I had when I was cuddling her hoodie.

"Oh, bull, Ray!" Giratina rolls her eyes. "Do you think I'm that naive? There's a reason I'm one of the Creation Trio, you know..."

I fall silent. There's no hiding anything with her. She knows. She knows everything. I have to be straightforward with her. Even if it'll hurt. I've got no other choice...

"Giratina, I..."

"Oh _heck no_! Gloria, I don't care about you, but Ray, you've gotta go! Get up!"

I nearly jump out of my chair, seeing Volcanion, Magearna, Genesect, the Regis, Reshiram and Deoxys all standing behind us, ready to sit down, breakfasts in arms.

"Yeah, you're the idiot that made Hoopa leave!" Genesect says. "Get up and away from our table, you jerk!"

 _Wait...what? They think I made Hoopa leave?!_

"Wait-"

"I said _GET UP!"_ Volcanion booms. I can practically see steam coming from his ears.

"Do it or I'll make you!" Deoxys yells, pushing in front of the group "I've about had it with you causing problems in the school. Being nearly put in jail taught you nothing. Well, don't worry, we'll settle our scale when we're Pokemon, back in space! It's no longer about being allowed on the planet. It's about your sucky attitude!"

"I guess it didn't teach you anything either!" I yell, getting up, about to toss this entire half-eaten waffle at Deoxys' head. However, just as I'm moving to do so, Giratina gently guides me to another table, the same table Xerneas was at, picking her ear. Luckily for me, Deoxys and the others are satisfied, and sit down at their table without another word spoken. I notice Reshiram look at me a second before getting up.

 _Not now, Reshiram... Not now!_

"I don't know why they're all blaming you about Hoopa, but I'll get it straightened out...somehow." she tells me. "Honestly..after we were able to be cordial during Biology yesterday, I kind of want to see you back at our table. I know we're not together, but I still would like to leave on a happy note. I'm going to do my best to make sure it happens."

She then heads back to her seat, leaving me alone with Xerneas, Yveltal, and a few other Legends I don't know. Giratina's gone to sit with the others. I don't blame her. I really want to be alone right now anyway...

 _So Reshiram wants to be decent to me? What a surprise. After our argument before I was pretty sure she didn't want to be decent to me again. I'm still far from being over her calling me not open for not wanting to deal with Deoxys (who hasn't changed at all), but I guess, maybe, I can be decent to her for our final week together. Note, I said maybe..._

Just then, _**BRRRRRRINNNNG!**_

It's time to get this school day on the road..

Just as I'm getting up, Reshiram walks up once more. "Since we both have Bio...would it be okay to walk to class together?"

I blink, confused before nodding. I'll roll with it I guess. If she wants to end things on a happy note, I guess I can. Or, at very least, just be decent. Besides, Giratina doesn't have Bio with me, so at least I don't have to go alone.

With that, Reshiram and I head off to class.


	21. Ch 20: The End! Or is it?

**Chapter Twenty: The End...or is it?**

The whole way to class, Reshiram and I don't say a word to each other. However, she seems pretty happy to at least not have me yelling at her, and honestly, if you want the truth, I feel the same, even though we're far from being completely on good terms. I guess it's a good idea to be decent to each other for the short time we have left, afterall.

My classes go by as normal, oddly with no incidents with anyone, which is a good thing. I didn't even earn any more detentions! Before I know it, I'm headed to my dorm room, seeing a blinking number one on the dorm's phone. I play it. Giratina is on the other end:

" _Hey, Ray I'm just sending this message out to everyone I know - our meeting with Arceus is at 6pm. He'll be summoning us to his shrine when that time comes, so...be ready for a summon then. Also, I really would like you to call me. I would like to continue our morning's conversation before we go to the meeting. Thanks!"_

I look at the time - 3:45. Knowing Arceus is prompt to summon us to his shrine as soon as he says he will, I decide to call her now.

The phone rings twice before Giratina picks up. "Well, that was fast!" she giggles.

"I kind of wanted to do it right away, since I also know Arceus is so prompt." I tell her.

"Anyway...so you were going to say something to me this morning - I'd like to know what it was." Giratina says.

 _She's making me tell her?! I really was hoping she'd just forget..._

"Hello?" Giratina asks after a few minutes of silence.

"I...I'm here." I say barely managing to swallow my feelings enough to talk.

"Well, then tell me what it was you wanted to tell me back at breakfast." Giratina presses on.

For a good few minutes, I just stand there, holding the phone, looking at the carpet. I _can't_ tell her. Not now... Not when we're going home so soon! It'll be pointless. All it'll do is cause heartbreak. I have to hold it in. If I don't, then we'll both just suffer more when it's time to go home. Afterall, there's no way that I can even visit her when become Pokemon again. The Reverse World is sealed off to everyone but her. And most of the rifts leading there are around Sinnoh anyway, far away from my shrine back in Hoenn. (A shrine I'm barely in anyway because I prefer to be in the ozone layer).

"I have to go." I quickly make up an excuse. "I'll talk to you after our meeting with Arceus. Goodbye!"

"Wait, Ray-!"

I hang up, letting out a sigh of releif. That was just way too close for comfort. Just as I'm walking to my closet to get a fresh set of clothes on for this meeting with Arceus, I hear the phone ring once more. It's not Giratina, as her room number isn't showing on the caller ID. Room 402 is showing instead. Who the heck could that be? I pick it up.

 _This had better not be Zygarde...or worse, Deoxys. I have no desire to speak to their rotten Poke butt..._

"Ray, I was just calling because I owe an apology for this morning." Volcanion's voice sounds.

 _After all that...he has the nerve to call this phone?!  
_ "I was still mad at Mew, and still mad at you for all the drama you caused with Deoxys the other day." Volcanion continues. "But Reshiram let us all know the errors of our actions, and that you should get a second chance. We'll let you sit at our table, but only if Deoxys is absent. He refused to forgive you at all."

"Figures." I say. "And personally, I could care less if he forgives me or not. I've got nothing to say to that little twit. We can finish the rest of our argument in space. That's fine with me because I have a Mega Evolution and he doesn't, so he'll lose eventually."

"And I really don't care about what you two do as Pokemon, just don't go crashing onto my mountains!" Volcanion yells into the phone. Maybe he didn't mean to yell, but he's got an exceptionally loud voice.

"Fine fine - I'll try not to crash him there" I chuckle. "Anyway, thanks for the apology, and see you later."

I hang up the phone and look at the clock - 5:00. All of that conversation took an entire hour, and I've only got an hour to look Arceus-presentable. But in a sense, I feel it was worth it. At least I'm welcome back with the others again, and as I said to Volcanion, if Deoxys wants to continue to be a twit, we can finish our fight as Pokemon. Personally, I'm done with disagreements with other Legendaries. I just want to go back to my life as a Pokemon crash Deoxys somewhere random, and be done with everyone. At least for the rest of my time here, I can at least have some peace.

...Except for the Giratina problem...

 **~.~**

An hour later, I'm dressed and freshened up. I'm hoping I am acceptable enough for Arceus not to complain, but I know he'll find something to complain about - he always does. Sighing, I await a summon, sitting on my bed. It doesn't take me long to get it.

Next thing I know, I am sitting in Arceus' shrine, surrounded by the other Legendaries. I never liked being here, as it reminds me more of a courtroom than a meeting area. Arceus is standing high above us, us all sitting in chairs in front of him, packed shoulder to shoulder, like a jury. On occasions, when there are incidents involving a specific pair of Legendaries, they stand on either side of the room, at either stand, the rest of us between them. Then it really _is_ a courtroom. The only difference is that the only verdict that matter's is Arceus's.

I look around the crowded shrine. Everyone seems to be here Giratina (whose chair is thankfully far away from me, so I don't have to deal with her right now), Reshiram, Deoxys, Genesect, Volcanion, Mew... Every chair is filled.

With the exception of one: Hoopa.

"OR-DER!" Arceus announces, as if he were a judge.

Immediately any Legendary that was speaking closes their mouths and faces Arceus as if we they were a ton of soldiers who'd just been called by their commander.

"Thank you for a prompt order!" Arceus praises us (I'm surprised he did att all, honestly). "I'm going to begin roll call. Please say 'here' when I call your name and _only_ when I call your name! Alright - first one, Articuno?"

"Here!"

"Azelf?"

"Here!"

"Cobalion?"

"Here!"

"Diancie?"

"Over here!"

"Deoxys?"

"Here..."

"Genesect? All of you - including Red Genesect!?"

"We're all here!"

"Giratina?"

"Here..."

"Groudon?"

"Here!"

"Ho-oh?"

"What's up?!"

"I told you to say _here!_ Nothing else!" Arceus glares straight at Ho-oh.

"Oh - here...sorry..."

"Hoopa?"

No reply. Arceus looks up from his stand, looking at us - more so, glaring at us, as if we're why Hoopa isn't here.

"Hoopa?"

Kricketunes...

"Where is Hoopa?!" Arceus yells at us as if he's our responsibility. "I'm pretty sure I summoned _everyone..._ so, _WHERE IS HE?"_

"He was here, but then he used one of his rings and left." Volcanion says.

" _WHAT!?"_ Arceus booms so loud the shrine shakes. "I disabled everyone's powers - how did he leave!?"

"Beats me - I just..."

" _SILENCE!"_ Arceus shouts right in Volcanion's face. Sure enough, Arceus gets silence.

Arceus glares at us as if we all purposely let Hoopa leave. From the look on his face, I know he's fixing to yell at us. I brace for it...

" _THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"_ Arceus screams so loud the shrine shakes once more.

 _And here we go again... Lecturing..._

 ***~Three hours of Arceus yelling later...~***

"And since we learned _NOTHING_ from being humans for the past month, I am extending the punishment! To two years! Maybe then we will have learned to behave and make sure that _everyone_ comes to a meeting!"

" _WHAT!?"_ I shout, unable to control my reaction. " _TWO YEARS?!"_

"You heard me, Rayquaza!" Arceus yells. "Two years! And in that two years, you will be doing more than just going to school. I am arranging for you to get jobs! And for you to drive! And live like true adult humans! Maybe then, I'll have everyone show up to meetings! You are dismissed! I will see you then!"

 _Two more years...of this!?_

 _You've got to be kidding!_

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **How will the Legendaries fare having a taste of the real world outside of school? What sorts of drama will unfold? Will Ray and Giratina ever confess? Or will a new romance unfold? And what about Hoopa? Just what is going on?**_

 _ **Find out in the next book: The Poketech Academy: A Taste of the REAL Human World!**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for reading this fic for as long as you have, despite it taking me a year to actually complete set one. I know, it probably wasn't the type of ending any reader was looking for, but I have a two main reasons for making a book two of this:**_

 _ **1: This fic is nearly a year old. My writing's changed a lot since then, I'm into different Legendaries, and overall, a lot of my original ideas for this have changed since I first drew this up. Making a series two, I feel, will start things off fresh. If I keep a frequent updating schedule (which I plan to do since school's out for now, as I've graduated high school and don't plan to begin college until spring) I should be able to give my readers a better expirience reading my fic, as right now, I feel alot of this is just a jumbled mess.**_

 _ **2: I need to think of more ideas for this series. Which may take a few weeks. While this is on hold, I am planning to make another Pokemon related fic. It may just be a short oneshot set, Poketech sidestories, or maybe even another big series, I'm not entirely sure. However, I do know that this fic will be about Volcanion and Magearna, as I'm very much into those two. That fic will be up most likley within in the week.**_

 _ **I thank everyone who took the time to read this - it's got over five thousand views and nearly 60 reveiws, which is the highest amount of reviews I've gotten on any story to date! I really hope that my readers of this will take a look at and reiew my future works.**_

 _ **-Icee The Hedgehog**_


End file.
